Dragon Girl
by comatose bum
Summary: A dragon girl is a prostitute. Who scrubs the backs of men with the spirit of a dragon. Is this what becomes of the new geisha at the Kyoto Hisuihana Teahouse? A fallen rose abandoned from the spotlight, her only saviour being Aoshi-sama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Look, I am just a dumb human kid who is a great fan of rurouni kenshin, so great, that I write a fanfic on them. So don't sue me, because I am not smart enough to create them, I am just a dumb POOR human kid okay?  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mou! Okon, why do I have to wear a kimono today?" Misao screamed as she darted from the bathhouse, in attempt to escape from a panting Okon.  
  
" Dattara, today the Daidouji's wedding banquet would be held here." Okon explained patiently, catching her breath.  
  
" No way am I going to wear a kimono." Misao said, stamping her foot while glaring at the kimono in Okon's hand.  
  
"Demo, you can't wear your ninja attire. Besides, everyone has to wear formal attire." Okon said exasperatedly.  
  
"Even Aoshi-sama?" Misao said staring at Okon while backing away from the advancing Okon.  
  
"Hai, Misao." Misao froze in horror as she felt light soft cotton against her back and the rest of her barely clothed body. Her eyes slowly traveled up the slight muscular torso, passing the fair strong, angular jaw to meet Aoshi's expressionless eyes, staring at her silently from under the cover of ebony-like hair. They were so close in contact with each other, they both could feel the heat radiating from the other, their breathing equally shallow. The moment seemed to pass like forever; time seemed to stop as they stared in to the other's eyes, lost in a world of their own. Then Misao jolted back to reality. Pushing away from Aoshi, she snatched the kimono from Okon's hand covering her exposed form while blushing prettily.  
  
"Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama!" Misao squealed, running to her room, nearly flinging her shoji door of its hinges, burying herself in her futon. * Baka Misao! Totemo baka ya no!! * Misao scolded herself silently, the previous scene playing before her eyes, her face flushing bright pink when she remembered the feeling of Aoshi-sama wrapped around her, causing her to tingle all over with ecstasy. His scent still clung around her, making her shiver with pleasure. Then she remembered the kimono in her hands. Laying it out on the floor, she admired its design. It was shimmering ivory-white, with ice-blue sakura petals on it, complete with silver-purple trimmings at the edges. Sighing softly, she slipped into the kimono, smiling silently as she sensed Okon watching her through a small hole in the shoji, and Aoshi's presence behind Okon, his eyes shut tight. Kunai's flew out of Misao's room, missing Okon by millimeters.  
  
"No peeping Okon no hentai!"  
  
  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Dattara: Because  
  
Demo: But  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Gomen nasai: Sorry  
  
Baka Misao, totemo baka ya no: Stupid Misao, real stupid.  
  
Hentai: Pervert 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: No way am i writing this part. You can't make me. No! I refuse! Never! No!! Ok ok no need to call your lawyer, i m writing it, i m writing it... Sheesh. *grumbles* ok rurouni kenshin does not belong to me. *gives death glares to Nobuhiro who is sipping tea*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The wedding begins guests from all over the country start to swarm into the Aoiya, or rather the orchard behind the Aoiya. The tiny restaurant could never accommodate a population of 768. The waitresses were dressed in ivory white kimonos with different floral patterns, while the men were dressed in Western suits. Only Kuro was spared the agony of formal suits, being the head chef in the kitchen. Okina stood at the main entrance, welcoming the guests, everyone was terribly busy, no thanks to Misao who was no where in sight. Just as Okon was going to explode from exhaustion, the whole place turned quiet only the chirping of crickets in the background filled the silent orchard. Everyone's gaze was at the person who just entered from the entrance which led to the other parts of the Aoiya. Almost magically, the crowd parted, whispers of "kirei" rang through the air.  
  
"Who is that person?" whispered Omasu to Okon, nudging her on the shoulder.  
  
"Atashi wakaranai." Replied Okon, spellbound by the silence. The crowd parted just before them, revealing the person of great admiration.  
  
"Ah anou, it's only Misao!!" exclaimed Okon shocked. Laughing at all the attention Misao managed to attract.  
  
**What does she mean only Misao** Misao thought gritting her teeth. Having to endure the suffering under the heavy kimono, at least she could have been more tactful.  
  
"Is that my Misao? Waaaah kirei desu!" Okina said complimenting Misao. Misao blushed deeply; no one ever called her kirei before. Searching for Aoshi, she finally found him serving a table full of ladies who looked insulted. Aoshi had obviously shunned their flirtatious behavior.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" cried Misao, attracting Aoshi's attention, earning the ladies' glares of jealousy.  
  
** Kami-sama, she is so beautiful, I could just drown in her eyes ** thought Aoshi while staring into her crystal blue orbs.  
  
** Kami-sama, since when did he get that handsome? I knew he was handsome but, wow, he is drop-dead gorgeous. ** Thought Misao, as she stared intently at Aoshi.  
  
"Misao, table eighteen request has yet to be taken." Aoshi said in a monotone voice, indicating to the table full of young boys, around Misao's age. Ignoring the little voice that kept yelling, "You bastard, compliment her, say something, those boys are trouble." Misao who looked disappointed walked off to the table, where she was showered with praises and compliments of her beauty for the rest of the night as they only requested service from Misao, and Misao only.  
  
As it grew late, more of the foreign alcoholic drink called wine was brought to table eighteen. The men were getting restless and very drunk, their speech became more crude and insulting, Misao unable to do anything at such a banquet could only smile, her fingers itching to reach for her kunais inside the kimono. Then one of the boys did something very stupid, he reached out and grabbed Misao's butt, grinning lopsidedly. Misao shrieked, attracting the attention of everyone, including Aoshi's, and the obviously very drunken boy still kept fondling her.  
  
"Let go now." Hissed Misao warningly, flashing one of her kunais but before she could deliver a blow, Aoshi had already knocked the boy onto the floor. His hands bloody, while the boy lay prone on the floor, his nose bloody, his right arm hanging limply by his side, broken, Aoshi had used kempo. His eyes were seething with fury; his face remained expressionless. People had scattered to surround them, anxious buzzing was heard. Opinions were voiced, some said the boy deserved it. Others thought Aoshi was too harsh, while a hand-fill said Misao was too flirtatious.  
  
"Iku yo" Misao said anxiously, tugging at the sleeve of Aoshi's suit, leading him to the cornered off part in the orchard where the sakura trees were in full bloom. After running the distance, Misao whipped around to look at Aoshi, her hair in a mess, wisps of them covering her face, flickering everywhere as the wind teased and tickled it. Panting, she eyed Aoshi who looked unruffled.  
  
"Anou.. arigato gozaimasu Aoshi-sama." Misao said bowing deeply, fallen sakura petals swirling at her feet. Aoshi stared at her hardly, the anger in him had not fade and maybe even jealousy, frustrated by the way things were turning out, he lashed out, venting his anger on Misao.  
  
"Don't thank me. You were too flirtatious and caused all of this to happen. You should have never gone to serve that table. I am ashamed of you; you are such a child. To think I brought you up, because of you, someone's wedding has been ruined." Aoshi said coldly. Misao froze rigidly, stiffening she straightened to face Aoshi, her eyes full of hurt, anger mixed. She walked forward towards Aoshi staring at him silently. Aoshi stared back, trying to read her eyes, when he felt a sharp tinge on his left cheek. Misao's right hand was raised, her breathing ragged.  
  
" How dare you reprimand me, you told me to serve that table so I did, and I am no child, I am already eighteen years old. Don't you ever talk about raising me, where were you the last ten years of my life? You have no idea what I am really like Aoshi-sama" Misao screamed, stepping back sakura petals whipped up around her, her hair messy and tears coursing down her face, her eyes full of hurt. Aoshi stared at her speechless, the little voice screaming at him, "Shit, now look at what you have done you bastard!!" He hung his head, not knowing what to say, allowing Misao to dart away, and leaving him alone with discarded, falling sakuras.  
  
  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Atashi wakaranai: I don't know  
  
Kirei desu: Beautiful  
  
Kami-sama: God  
  
Iku yo: Come on  
  
Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello minna!! I haven't been writing for a long time because of writer's block, but now I am back!! With our fav. Couple :) Demo, I don't think I can finish this story soon. Sigh I have to attend what we students call school. Tomorrow I got a Chemistry test and I can't remember all the valencies!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Besides that, I will keep writing. And please review ne? Arigatooooooooooooooo. ^_^X 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: One of these days I will kill u Nobuhiro, how dare you threaten me with your lawyer. I will kill you, take over Rurouni Kenshin, and force you to continue from manga 28. Hahahahaha!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Misao stopped yelling shocked by what she had just burst out. Her heart was pounding up and down; her eyes still full of hurt. Remembering what Aoshi had just said, her eyes slowly hardened. Her mind was frustrated, her emotions were surged by the onslaught of anger, hate and despair, a constant buzzing kept ringing in her ear. Unable to control her feelings and the annoying buzz, she ran. She ran away from all her worries and frustration. Flashing past the crowd who was tending to the injured boy, ignoring Okina's orders to return. She kept running till she was breathless, coming to her senses, she looked up to find herself in the seedy part of Kyoto. Lost and confused she turned around to retrace her steps when she banged into a man dressed in a dark green gi and a matching hakama. His hair was neatly combed back, save the strands of fringe on the side, and his eyes were emerald green.  
  
"Anou, can I be of service Miss?" The man said politely.  
  
"Eh..heh heh heh heh heh, I am kinda lost, by any chance, do you know where the Aoiya may be located?" Misao asked apologetically.  
  
"Sure I do, I can take you there right now." The man said in a friendly tone, heading towards the path that led to the Aoiya.  
  
"Matte, I don't want to return now, I haven't eaten so I am really hungry demo...," Misao said cautiously, her hand clutching the man's sleeve. As if understanding Misao's uncertain pause, the man nodded, heading towards a decent looking restaurant. Misao followed suit, noticing the man had a posture and walked like a highly skilled swordsman, though he did not carry a katana on his side. As they sat down at a table, Misao excused herself to go to the bathroom. * I wonder if Aoshi-sama is worried for me, I did run off in a hurry, I shouldn't have said those things to him, I don't think he will ever talk to me again. * Misao thought as she straightened out her crumpled kimono, doing up her messed up hair, walking out to see if the gentleman had already left. No, he was still there waiting for her with two bowls of udon and tempura. As she approached the table, he looked up smiling.  
  
" I hope you don't mind udon and tempura, I didn't expect to be eating with such a lovely lady." The man said honestly, his green eyes fixed on Misao's face.  
  
"Kamaimasen, atashi wa Misao Makimachi desu, hajimemashite." Misao said friendly, blushing while she sat down.  
  
"Boku wa Takuya Kanjire desu, dozo yoroshiku, itadakimasu!" Kanjire said, motioning Misao to eat. Misao nodded vigorously, relieving her growling stomach. Then she thought of something.  
  
"Anou, sumimasen Takuya-san demo, why don't you carry a katana around with you?" Misao said, unsure whether she should bring up the topic.  
  
"Ahh.. well, I decided that I do not need to carry a katana around with me, I can fully protect myself from any one or protect others in particular. Besides, it is illegal to carry any weapon in Japan these days." Kanjire said calmly, sipping his tea. * This man must be very skilled in jujitsu or kenpo if he does not require a sword, however, I can tell he is a skilled swordsman, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. * Misao thought, looking deep into his green eyes.  
  
"Now it is my turn to ask you a few questions Makimachi-san, why would a girl like you be doing in an area like this?" Kanjire said, flashing a smile, which reminded Misao of Himura-san.  
  
"Well, I, I, I was running away... from someone. He didn't put me in any form of danger, Takuya-san." Misao said noticing the darkened look on Kanjire's face. Kanjire looked relieved after Misao said that, he almost seemed to understand the situation.  
  
"I don't really understand that man of yours Makimachi-san, what man in his right mind would dislike such a pretty woman like you?" Kanjire said. Misao gasped audibly, though it was obvious that any skilled swordsman like Kanjire would have noticed her problem.  
  
"Onegai, call me Misao." Misao said softly, head bowed. Kanjire nodded.  
  
"Anou, Takuya-san, why do you keep calling me pretty? I feel weird listening to someone calling me pretty all the time." Misao said after an uncomfortable pause.  
  
"Doushite Misao-chan? Haven't you been complimented on your beauty before?" Kanjire said puzzled by Misao's question. Misao shook her head in silence feeling stupid for asking Kanjire such a question.  
  
"Na, you should come down to my shop one day, down there you would be praised for your beauty by everyone. No one would dare say anything bad about your kawaii looks." Kanjire said.  
  
"Hontou na? Demo, what kind of place is your shop?" Misao said, her eyes bright and sparkly again.  
  
"Well I am sure you have heard of the Kyoto Hisuihana Teahouse right? Well I own the place. Come to think of it, you do have the right features for the job." Kanjire said, studying Misao's features.  
  
"Nani? Hisuihana Teahouse? Isn't that the teahouse that most girls in Japan want to work? They say that all the geishas there are the most beautiful in Japan." Misao said excitedly.  
  
"Hai. They are the most beautiful and I am offering you a job there Misao, our position of the most beautiful is now vacant and I think you can fill that position." Kanjire said as he led Misao out of the restaurant. They walked back to the Aoiya, chatting excitedly about the teahouse. What was the pay and how were the girls treated. As they reached the back of the Aoiya, Misao turned to bid farewell to Kanjire.  
  
"Why don't you come tomorrow for the audition? I am sure you will fit in perfectly." Kanjire said to Misao.  
  
"I think I will." Misao said smiling happily, not noticing that Kanjire had grabbed her hand. Kissing her hand softly, he looked up to meet Misao's shocked expression. Explaining his action was an English gesture, he turned and walked down the quiet path. Misao blushed furiously, unaware of Aoshi's penetrating stare.  
  
  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Matte: Wait  
  
Kamaimasen: It doesn't matter  
  
Atashi: I (feminine)  
  
Hajimemashite: How do you do  
  
Boku: I (male)  
  
Dozo yoroshiku: Please to meet you  
  
Itadakimasu: Let's eat  
  
Sumimasen: Excuse me  
  
Onegai: Please  
  
Doushite: Why  
  
Kawaii: Cute  
  
Hontou: Really?  
  
Nani: What  
  
  
  
Author's crazy ramblings: Hello minna in case you are wondering how I got Kanjire's name, it is from the word Kanji – which means evil, I just added the "re" in. And Hisuihana means "Jaded flower" Mou! I gotta study for my A maths test and try to finish this fic. Not to mention, I have a fic. I've been writing since last year and I haven't finish it yet. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: *death glare * at Nobuhiro who is laughing his head off. FINE!!! Be that way, I don't own Kenshin. Or Misao's song for the matter.  
  
Author notes: Waaaaaaaah minna! Thank you for all the reviews!! Yes this a aoshi and misao fic. Just to let Noa know, I am your biggest fan. I love your stories!! Well on with the show!  
  
  
  
What did you think? Huh? That she would wait for you forever? You actually thought she would not find someone else, someone more deserving of her? Besides, all you ever did was hurt her, she is in love with you, and it took you so long to realise it? Matte, I meant, she WAS in love with you. * Aoshi sighed as he walked down the corridor the following morning. The previous night's scenes kept replaying in his head. Anger returning as he remembered the unknown man that escorted Misao home. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes briefly. He did not have enough sleep the previous night. Instead he stayed up to do some paperwork; afraid of the dreaming he would have done if he had slept. *Afraid of what would happen in the dream? Or the truth held in the dreams? * The small voice in his head piped up. Suddenly, a small figure ran straight into him, the collision knocking the two bodies onto the floor. Opening his eyes in shock, he stared straight at the sapphire-blue eyes that belonged to Misao.  
  
"Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama!" Misao said, pushing herself away from Aoshi's muscle-toned torso. * Why are you so jittery Misao? I thought you were over him? * As she turned away, she felt a hand grab her wrist. Pulling her hand away from the clutch, she realised that it was her Aoshi- sama who had held her hand tightly.  
  
"Nani da yo?" Misao said softly, staring back at Aoshi's almost pleading eyes. Almost. Aoshi hesitated, unsure of what to do. Confusion flickered across his eyes in a fleeting second, before an expression of coldness smouldered any other signs of emotions.  
  
" Where are you going Misao?" he said softly, his voice tinted with iciness. Misao stared shocked at Aoshi's change of mood, before answering curtly.  
  
"Out. To town."  
  
"Are you going to meet that man again?" Aoshi shot back just as harshly, ignoring the shocked gasp from Misao or the fact that he just hurt her feelings again.  
  
"You... you... knew?" Misao said shakily, afraid of Aoshi's reaction. Her knees giving way, as she sank slowly to the ground, coming face to face with Aoshi.  
  
"I should have known that you were capable of doing this kind of despicable things." Aoshi spat back. * YOU BASTARD! * The little voice in his head screamed. It was too late; the words were out of his mouth before he could regret it. Jealousy had overcome his control over his feelings, Aoshi watched as every strand of control he had was cut loose slowly.  
  
"Despicable? Des... Despicable?" Misao said, hurt by what Aoshi had just said. Her head bowed unable to bring herself to look at her Aoshi- sama. Her body felt numb all over, and yet, she was shaking uncontrollably, her nerves jumped and twitched, emotions were flickering past her eyes. Love, hate, confusion, uncertainty, anger and despair. She started to laugh, silently then softly, unable to control herself, she started laughing loudly. No it wasn't a happy laugh, it was more like a cynical yet forced laugh. The laugh of the sad. * Or the insane? * Wondered Misao.  
  
"What is so funny?" Aoshi said, shocked at Misao's reaction. His eyes widened in shock as Misao lifted her head to face Aoshi. She was laughing, the smile cruelly twisted upon her lips, tears were coursing down her cheeks but her eyes were still as bright and crystal-like as before, though it seemed out of focus, never staring at Aoshi. She stood up passing Aoshi who was still on the floor, kissing him lightly on the cheek before murmuring something into his ear. Leaving Aoshi alone in the middle of the corridor, her words ringing in his head.  
  
"Why do even care for the one you don't love Shinomori-san?"  
  
A few hours later  
  
Misao headed down town in a kimono she borrowed from Okon, it was sun- kissed butter-yellow with patterns of vibrant-orange carps on it, complete with a red piece of cloth which held up her long flowing hair. As she went deeper into the seedy part of town, she attracted more stares and compliments. To which she ignored totally. Finally, she turned in at the Hisuihana Teahouse. It was flocked by men of all sorts. The rich ones were inside being entertained while the poor ones stood outside, admiring the geishas from afar. Unable to find Kanjire, she approached a geisha who seemed to be free.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I am looking for Takuya-san. Is he around?" Misao said softly, bowing formally. The girl gave her a hard stare, before nodding Misao to follow her. The girl with ink-black hair led Misao to an office at the back of the building, knocking on the door she entered, Misao following closely behind.  
  
"Konnichiwa Misao-chan, genki desu ka?" Kanjire said behind a Western office desk. Misao nodded listlessly, sitting down on a nearby couch.  
  
"Arigato Amamiya-chan" Kanjire said as he dismissed her. Crossing the room, he knelt down in front of Misao.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it today Misao-chan, anou, what is wrong?" Kanjire said noticing that Misao seemed to be out of focus. Misao said nothing, not feeling like talking at the moment.  
  
"It is that man of yours isn't it Misao-chan? He hurt you again didn't he?" Kanjire said in concern. Misao nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak, she shut her eyes tight, afraid that her tears would betray her. Suddenly she felt arms around her, lips being pressed against hers. She froze, attempting to struggle. However, in her attempt to scream, she opened her mouth, allowing Kanjire to deepen the kiss, She opened her eyes, melting in his kiss, but instead of seeing Kanjire kissing her, she saw Aoshi-sama. Unable to control her feelings, she responded to Kanjire's persuasive kisses. Snapping to her senses, she pushed Kanjire away from her, ashamed for what she had just done, tracing her swollen lips.  
  
"How did you find it?" Kanjire said flashing her a boyish grin.  
  
"It was my first kiss." Misao said softly, her head bowed. Her face flushed bright pink.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Misao-chan, I didn't know, but it does not matter, what matters is the audition now." Kanjire said pulling Misao to her feet, leading her out to the now cleared teahouse. Every man was no longer at the teahouse. The place was crowded of girls of all sorts; already many girls had been audition. A few had made it to become a geisha. Pushing her onto the stage Kanjire mouthed the words "Sing a song". Misao stared at the many pairs of eyes staring at her before singing a song she knew by heart.  
  
Sono aoku kooru hitomi  
  
Kono mune ni dakishimetai  
  
Nakushita, kono yuuki wo  
  
Omoidashite once again  
  
Closing her eyes, Misao continued with her song, allowing her to forget her problems, her sorrows.  
  
Tooi senaka oikaketa  
  
Tsukikage ni kakureru  
  
Ikari, yuenu kanashimi  
  
Kitori jime suru no  
  
Kurai mori, samayou  
  
Murasaki no kizuato  
  
Yoru ni matataki ryuusei  
  
Mitsumeteiru ice blue eyes  
  
It was getting late, almost evening, Aoshi had not seen Misao since morning. He padded silently down the corridor to her room, knocking silently before sliding the shoji open. The room was bare, Misao was still in town. As he turned to leave the room, an old maroon book caught his eye. He turned to the cover and saw the words "Misao's Diary" brutally scrawled on it.  
  
Sono aoku kooru hitomi  
  
Kono mune ni dakishimetai  
  
Nakushita, kono yuuki wo  
  
Omoidashite once again  
  
Flipping to the first entry, Aoshi, tempted by curiosity started to read the entry. "Dear diary, this is my first entry. Aoshi-sama gave me this book. He told me that if I ever felt sad or happy, I should wite my feelings down so that I can impwove my witing. So I yelled, "Arigatooooooo Aoshi-saaamaaa!" Luv Misao."  
  
Sono kizu no itami taezu  
  
Oogoe de naite ii no  
  
Atatakana, namida wa  
  
Koori, tokasu harvest rain  
  
Watashi matteru...  
  
Aoshi carried on reading the diary, silently mouthing the words. "Dear diary, today Aoshi-sama read me a poem that he really liked it goes like this:  
  
The fountains mingle with the river  
  
And the rivers with the ocean,  
  
The winds of heaven mix forever  
  
With a sweet emotion;  
  
Nothing in the world is single,  
  
All things by a law divine  
  
In one another's being mingle –  
  
Why not I with thine?  
  
See the mountain's kiss high heaven  
  
And the waves clasp one another;  
  
No sister-flower would be forgiven  
  
If it disdain'd its brother:  
  
And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea –  
  
What are all these kissings worth,  
  
It thou kiss not me?  
  
I don't really know what it means but I really like it. Luv, Misao."  
  
Tsuyosa dake motometeta  
  
Hito, kogasu tsumetasa  
  
Hokori sute, nikushimi de  
  
Kono toki, tomeru no...  
  
The audition was over; Misao had got the place of most beautiful. Kanjire was overjoyed, asking her if she could start work immediately. Misao agreed and headed back to the Aoiya happily. Finally, things were going her way.  
  
Asu negau, tatakai  
  
Yume mamoru, senshi yo  
  
Yami ni nigekomu kokoro  
  
Tsuremodoshite don't look back!  
  
The memories kept flooding back into Aoshi's mind, forgotten memories, unwanted memories. "Dear diary, they left me behind today. They didn't take me with them. Jiya said they won't be coming back for a while. They tried leaving in the night, but I woke up. I tried running after them, screaming Aoshi-sama's name. They didn't look back. They just kept walking, even when I cried. Jiya kept holding me, even when I used kempo on him. They left me behind. Doushite? I hate them! Misao."  
  
Sono kodoku, ikari, sakebi  
  
Watashi ni mo kanjisasete  
  
Hontou no kono yuuki wo  
  
Torimodoshite once again  
  
"Dear diary, I am going to leave tonight. I have to find Aoshi-sama and the rest. I missed them a lot. Jiya would be angry with me, but he would know I am safe. After all, the Oniwabanshuu has connections all over Japan. I really need to find them, I missed them so much. Especially Aoshi- sama, maybe I am in love with him. Love, Misao."  
  
Sono kooru, hitomi, tokashi  
  
Kono mune de, namida, fuite  
  
Atatakana namida wa  
  
Koori, tokasu harvest rain  
  
Watashi, matteru...  
  
Watashi, matteru...  
  
"Doushite? Anatawa totemo futo na." Misao said softly. Aoshi dropped the book in shock as he saw Misao standing at the shoji. Crossing to the shoji, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Anou, gomen nasai..." he rasped, unable to finish as Misao pushed him out of her room, slamming the shoji close. She silently stuffed a kimono, a comb and her sachet of kunais into a bag, turning around to leave. As she slid the shoji away, she saw Aoshi standing there. As she walked past him, he grabbed her hand; a pregnant pause ensued.  
  
"Let go of me Shinomori-san." Misao said through clenched teeth, drawing out one of her kunais. Gasping inwardly, Aoshi let go of her hand. As he watched her walk away, he hung his head, knowing he had forever lost his Misao.  
  
  
  
Japanese Translation:  
  
Gomen nasai: Sorry  
  
Konnichiwa: Good day  
  
Genki desu ka: How are you?  
  
Anatawa totemo futo na: You're very unreasonable.  
  
  
  
Author notes:  
  
Hey minna, again thank you for the reviews. Just to let you all know, the song Misao sings is Ice Blue Eyes on the Rurouni Kenshin Songs 2. The poem is written by Percy Shelly, the title is Love Philosophy. Amamiya means "bitch" and I added "miya" behind it. The following chapters would explain why I gave such a name. Sorry for not writing for quite some time, I had to study for my E maths and A maths tests next week. ;_; Why me???? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: "Matte manga-writer Watsuki!" a girl with short hair yelled, pointing a katana at Watsuki. The man sporting spectacles and a beard, with no cross scar on his left cheek turned around slowly. Not in time to see the girl charge at him. "Shi-de!!!" (Die) she screams, bringing the katana down, cursing as Watsuki avoids the attack, running away for his life. "Damn you Watsuki!!"  
  
Author's crazy ramblings: This is an Aoshi and Misao fic. Do not attempt to ignore this. I repeat do not attempt to ignore this. Your dear writer has been suffering the worst insults the whole week. Okay so maybe I did not know there was an ova on Kenji, but I have a valid reason. I only started liking manga last year, and lucky me, I fell in love with Rurouni Kenshin. So my dear friend, Melissa, from school has no right to insult me. After all I was born a Kenshin-lover. Even my name says so. I had it translated into Japanese and it turned out to be Keishin. Cool huh? My birthday is five days after our favorite rurouni, my horoscope is the same as Kaoru and for crying out loud, I have the same haircut as Aoshi-sama, so how can I not be a Kenshin fan? No I did not cut my hair like Aoshi-sama, it happens that I only started reading manga after I got the haircut. Unfaithful fan my ass.  
  
Aoshi no baka! How could he? Doushite? Doushite? Is he really that jealous? I only see Takuya-san as a friend. Why is he so suspicious? This can't go on. I can't take it anymore. He is making me sick. Who does he take me as, a child? A burden? His slave? Someone that would stay there to serve him his stupid tea every morning? To let him hurt me with his cold remarks? I can't take it anymore. I can't. No more. I hate him. * Misao thought, as she walked away from the Aoiya, clutching her bundle nearer to her body, forcing herself not to cry, holding her head up high to prevent the tears form falling from her eyes. She entered the teahouse, which was again bustling with life. Making her way to the back of the teahouse, she entered Kanjire's office.  
  
"Ah! Misao, Okaeri nasai." Kanjire said tearing himself from his paperwork as he crossed the room over to Misao, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. Misao trembled slightly, hating the way he did that.  
  
"Well, how does it feel to be our Naichingeru? It is our most prestigious offer, not even our most experience geishas were offered this job." Kanjire said as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Not even Amamiya-san?" Misao said softly, twisting a smile on her lips, a feeling of dread spreading in her.  
  
"Amamiya?" Kanjire said, giving Misao a confused look, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"No. Amamiya may have been here ever since I first started; in fact, she was the first geisha. However, I find her better at being a prostitute than a geisha. No, Amamiya was never a Naichingeru, although she was trained to be a geisha since birth. Her mother was well known to be the best in Japan, her aunt was the infamous Komagata Yumi. Her mother died when she was thirteen, Yumi took care of her until she took of with Shishio Makoto. Amamiya grew up to be like Yumi, the way she entertained men, but never had the same character of Yumi. She would be supervising you this evening, I suggest you get ready." Kanjire said dismissing Misao before she could ask any question. * How did Takuya-san know about Yumi? As well as Shishio? Matte, doesn't that mean he knows about Himura, Kaoru, Saitou, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, the Oniwabanshuu and ... Aoshi--I mean Shinomori-san? * Misao thought. * I have to be wary of Takuya Kanjire. He obviously more than the man I made him out to be.  
* She knocked on the door which had the words Komagata Amamiya carved on and decorated with gaudy coloured flowers.  
  
"Enter." A cold voice rang out from behind the door. Misao entered the room that reeked of smoke. Coughing loudly, she fanned the smoke, in attempt to get fresh air. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, she saw the same girl with ink black hair clothed in an expensive light pink kimono with peach coloured crane patterns. However it was the way she wore her kimono that disgusted Misao greatly. The sleeves were slipping off her shoulders, and the obi was tied just under her breasts, revealing her cleavage; the bottom of the kimono messily arranged, exposing her longs slender legs. Misao bit back a harsh comment, politely waiting for her instruction while eyeing the three men who stood beside Amamiya, the same lecherous grin pulled on their ugly faces.  
  
"Get changed. I will be supervising your first job today. You would have to perform the tea ceremony properly followed by entertaining them with some music. You will share your room with another girl at Room sixty-nine." Amamiya said, her voice dripping with venom, dismissing Misao.  
  
Misao knocked softly on the room door, entering at the same time. Sunlight filled the room; her roommate was no where in sight. Plopping her bundle down on the floor, She lay down on her self-claimed futon, staring at the ceiling letting out a sigh. * I wonder what the others are doing now * Misao thought. Picturing Kaoru and Yahiko fighting, Sanosuke drunk and clearing all the food in the dojo while Megumi hurled insults at him and Himura sitting in one corner of the dojo doing the laundry, a smile across his face. A smile of peace and happiness, what more could a man like him ask for. A great wife, friends and eternal peace.  
  
"What would I give to have a life like that." Misao said to no one in particular, a small sad smile twisted on her lips.  
  
"What would you give?" A sweet voice asked innocently. Opening her eyes, Misao sat up about to jump into battle mode when she found the source of the voice.  
  
"Konbanwa! Atashi wa Shinyoko desu, hajimemashite." The hazel brown hair girl said flashing Misao a smile. Her eyes were violet in colour, a shade darker than Himura's; she was frail but had a well-proportioned body and looked about nineteen years old.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Shinyoko asked in concern, shoving her face in front of Misao's, staring deep into her eyes.  
  
"Hai, hai, atashi was Misao desu, dozo yoroshiku, anou... exactly how long were you in this room?" Misao said tentatively, afraid of how much Shinyoko had heard her say.  
  
"I've had been here all the while." Shinyoko said truthfully, flopping down on the other futon while indicating she had been in the toilet. Suddenly, a harsh voice rang out from outside.  
  
"You girls out now! Business is starting, I don't have all the time in the world to supervise the both of you." The both girls stared at each other, mouthing the words, "You too?" before jumping up to change into their kimonos. Misao's misery long forgotten.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
"Perform the tea ceremony Misao." Amamiya said curtly. Nodding silently, Misao got up, kneeling next to the man who bore a lecherous grin on his face and stank of sake. She picked up the chasen and stirred the tea briskly, followed by pouring the tea into separate chawans, not noticing the shocked look on Amamiya's face. Before she could serve the man his tea, Amamiya interrupted the ceremony.  
  
"Shinyoko, relief Misao." Shinyoko nodded gracefully, accepting the chawan from Misao, just as she was about to continue she felt a hand groping her butt. Dropping the chawan on the floor, Shinyoko just froze in her precarious position, unsure of what to do. Misao upon seeing this was about to protect Shinyoko when she received a hard pinch from Amamiya.  
  
"Geisha's are to expect this." Amamiya said through gritted teeth though her expression told otherwise. Settling down again, Misao could only watch helplessly as the man started undressing Shinyoko who was too afraid to protest. * Yamete! Yamete! * Misao thought angrily as the man started making advances on Shinyoko. * Yamete! *  
  
"YAMETE!!" Misao screamed, flinging the man to the other corner of the chashitsu, bringing down a shoji, drawing out her kunai from the folds of her kimono, and resting the sharp edge at his neckline.  
  
"Don't mess with my friend, you understand?" Misao said darkly as she drew another kunai from her kimono, pinning a fistful of his gi to the wall, ignoring Amamiya's shouts for help.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Misao asked the girl who had huddled up against the wall, covering her with a blanket. Shinyoko nodded, trembling under the light pressure of Misao's touch, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Men come in here and get this two geishas out of my sight! Take them to Takuya-san! They have to be punished!" Amamiya screeched at the top of her voice, putting on a fake look of disgust on her face.  
  
"NANI GA?! Shinyoko is not in the wrong! Punish the man! He was groping her!" Misao said, defending Shinyoko from the guards who were trying to get them. One of the four guards raised an eyebrow at the small-built spitfire in front on him. Not putting in mind of her as a threat, he took one of her arms and tossed her aside. * NANI?!?! How dare he? Mou! He shall pay! * Misao thought as she slid into ninja mode, stepping lightly behind the four men who were picking up a trembling Shinyoko. She gave the first man a high kick on his neck; the man dropped unconscious, attracting the attention of the other three. Dropping Shinyoko back onto the floor, they cornered Misao, as one of them reached out to grab Misao, she ducked under his arm, elbowing him in his ribs causing him to fall back. Throwing a couple of kunais, she pinned him to the wall while giving another man a kick under his chin, punching the other in the stomach. Just as she was about to finish all four of them, a  
shout rang out, causing the walls of the chashitsu to vibrate.  
  
"NANI WO SHITE IMASU KA?" Everyone in the room turned around to see Kanjire at the entrance of the chashitsu, his katana in his hand. Misao who had sense his presence before he arrived at the scene had dropped from her stance, kept all her kunais and masked her ki; portraying the look of a mistreated geisha, protecting Shinyoko. The drunken man who was the cause of all this scrambled out of the room, he decided he would not stay in a room filled with crazy and angry people.  
  
"Daijoubu ka? Misao-chan, Shinyoko-kun?" Kanjire asked as both the girls nodded their head silently, ignoring the look of jealousy from Amamiya. The four of them headed to Kanjire's office as Kanjire gave a look to the four men that said; "Don't you dare touch them or else..."  
  
At Kanjire's office...  
  
"Kanjire-san, please grant me permission to train these geishas, they both lack the training a geisha should have. This one here acts like a prostitute. If she wants to be one, I suggest you recommend her to another teahouse." Amamiya said pointing at Shinyoko who kept silent all the time.  
  
"And this one here, can't even pour cha into a chawan without spilling cha every where and picks fights with anyone who comes three metres into her visual range." Amamiya said with a tinge of malice, smirking at Misao who was steaming at the wrong accusations thrown at her, trying hard to mask her rising ki. Kanjire sighed, staring hard at Misao before giving a nod to Amamiya, dismissing the three of them.  
  
As Misao and Shinyoko started to head back to their room, they received a sharp tap on their shoulders. Turning around, they saw Amamiya staring down at them.  
  
"Hai Amamiya-san?" They asked politely, waiting for her response.  
  
"You both better stay away from my Kanjire, especially you, slut." Amamiya spat out, cornering Shinyoko who cowered under her gaze.  
  
"Hey, I don't think you should be calling her a slut and besides I don't see your name on Takuya-san." Misao said defending Shinyoko from the enraged geisha.  
  
"Urusai! Don't think I will let you of easily too." Amamiya said with soft deadliness, turning her gaze to Misao.  
  
"Hai, Ama-san" Misao said stressing the word "Ama" shortening Amamiya's name. Amamiya raised an eyebrow before saying with a smirk,  
  
"Training begins tomorrow, pleasant dreams."  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Okaeri nasai: Welcome back  
  
Konbanwa: Good evening  
  
Daijoubu ka: Are you all right?  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Yamete: Enough (feminine way)  
  
Nani wo shite imasu ka: What is going on?  
  
Urusai: Shut up  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ohayo minna!! Okay I better explain the tea ceremony:  
  
Chashitsu: Tea room designed for the tea ceremony  
  
Chawan: Tea bowl.  
  
Chasen: The split bamboo tea whisk used to mix the powdered tea and water.  
  
Sorry I took so long to get this chapter uploaded, I was busy studying for my coming biology test. Okay okay, names: Shinyoko means faith, in Japan, if you add the character "ko" behind, it symbolises a lady of elegance and high status. Those who read the previous chapter, you would know that Ama means bitch. I know she is not really bitchy now but I will try my best to make her one. I know this chapter has a lot of foul language but don't blame me, it is Sanosuke's fault.  
  
Sano: "NANI!?!?!?!"  
  
Blacksakura: "Anou... ehhehhehhehheh... Sagara-san, when did you appear?"  
  
Sano: "Kisama..."  
  
Kenshin: "Maa maa... calm down..."  
  
Megumi: "Don't worry Blacksakura, it isn't your fault... I understand how you feel... I have to put up with Baka Tori Atama everyday..." hugs Blacksakura, both understanding what the other has to go through.  
  
Sano: "Kitsune-onna..."  
  
Saitou: "Ahou ga" blowing out a stream of smoke at Sano's face.  
  
Sano: "Kisama!!!" Knocks down Kenshin and accidentally hurts Megumi on the way while trying to get to Saitou.  
  
Saitou: "Now I have to kill you for knocking down the Battousai and hurting the fox lady." Slides into Gotatsu stance.  
  
Sano: "No... shit!! Blacksakura you stop writing now. I mean it, now!! NOW!!" Backs away from Saitou.  
  
Saitou: "Aku. Soku. Zan." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: A girl with short hair dressed in a dark blue ninja suit creeps up behind a sleeping man on a flowery futon. Pulling out her kodachi, she is about to slit his throat when he wakes up, blocking the kodachi with a katana that pops out of now where. Running away from the ninja in his striped pyjamas. "Damn you Nobuhiro!!"  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Blacksakura: Thank you minna-san for all your reviews!! Lately I encountered a problem. Somebody had complained in my other fic that I should not add the translations below at the end of the fic. He or she accused me of being egoistic and now I am torn in the middle. I really would appreciate your opinion on the situation. Domo arigato!!  
  
Saitou: Hai blacksakura-san, I have recently found out that the sign off name was "Anyone but Mary"  
  
Aoshi: That could mean the flamer could be anyone besides Mary.  
  
Kenshin: blacksakura-dono, have you any enemies or bad encounters with anyone?  
  
Blacksakura: Eeto... Iie. No one except Sanosuke.  
  
Aoshi: I think we have found the culprit.  
  
Sanosuke: NANDE?!  
  
Kenshin: Maa maa...  
  
Saitou: Ahou. (Flicks away the still burning cigarette stick, slides into Gotatsu stance)  
  
Sanosuke: KISAMA!!  
  
Saitou: Aku. Soku. Zan.  
  
  
  
Cold water splashed onto Misao's face. Coughing and sputtering, Misao rubbed her eyes open, shivering as the freezing water caused her yakuta to stick to her skin.  
  
"Mou Okon, it is six-thirty in the morning, what was that for?" Misao said bleary eyes; unable to make out the figure doing the same thing to the other sleeping body who jerked to life. Flopping back onto her futon, all Misao wanted was more sleep.  
  
"Get up! It is time for your training!" Misao felt someone kicked her hard in the ribs as a harsh voice rang out. Cracking her eyes wide open, she stared into a heavily powdered face.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH OBAKE!!" Misao screamed, floundering about, trapped by the heavy sheets of her futon.  
  
"Don't try to be cute." Amamiya said, pinching Misao hard on her right arm. Cradling her right arm, Misao glared at Amamiya who kicked Shinyoko in the ribs to get her attention.  
  
"Change and meet me at the kitchen by six forty-five. Don't be late or there will be no breakfast." Amamiya said to the two girls who were cradling their injured body parts before walking out of the room. * Che! Ama no baka! * Misao thought venomously as she took out her everyday wear from the wardrobe, not noticing Shinyoko who was rushing to put on her kimono.  
  
"Ohayo Shinyoko! Matte na yo. What's the rush?" Misao said, binding her breasts and slipping on her dark blue shorts.  
  
"Oh! Ohayo Misao! I think you better hurry if you want breakfast. It is already six forty." Shinyoko said without looking up, not bothering to clip her obi properly or shake out the long sleeves of the kimono. The look on Misao's face immediately changed from one of confusion to shock.  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
  
  
A little later...  
  
Amamiya smirked as she watched the small hand on the clock tick closer and closer to the forty-five minute mark. The girls were not down yet and it seemed as though breakfast need not be wasted on them. Just as it was about to turn six forty-five, the sound of one person running was heard. Amamiya started passing out the serving for one and began to keep the rest of the food when she heard a voice.  
  
"Matte Amamiya-san!!" Turning around, she saw Misao, who was carrying Shinyoko, take a leap from the roof of the geishas' quarters, landing on her foot in front of Amamiya. Putting Shinyoko down, Misao looked around before asking Amamiya a question.  
  
"Are we the last?" She asked, looking around at the empty kitchen as Amamiya took out a second serving for Shinyoko.  
  
"No. The two of you are the earliest. Not even Kanjire-san is up." She said absent-mindedly, shoving the girls' breakfast under their noses. * Lucky me, if he was up, he probably heard me and would have found out my ninja skills, not that he doesn't know much about me. * Misao thought, remembering that Kanjire knew about the incident of Shishio. Staring at the miserable breakfast in front of her, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Is that all? Rice and miso soup?" Misao said, looking at Shinyoko eating her food without complaint. Amamiya said nothing, smirking evilly to herself.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" Misao said, ignoring the tensed silence, tucking into her meal. However, the moment she was about to eat, Amamiya snatched her meal, kept her untouched rice and poured away the cold miso soup.  
  
"Hey! I haven't finish yet! Are you blind?" Misao yelled, jumping to her feet, waving her chopsticks angrily in the air.  
  
"My my, don't you have many mistakes to correct. Poor dining manners, unladylike behaviour and dressing." Amamiya said, taking out a book and scribbling down Misao's faults while eyeing Misao's clothes.  
  
"Nani? Kisama..." Misao began only to be cut short by a sharp look from Amamiya.  
  
"And a foul mouth too, looks like we have a lot of training to do, if you carry on with that attitude sweetheart, I am sure you won't be having any meals for a very long time." Amamiya smiled acidly. Grumbling silently, Misao allowed herself to be marched to a room where millions of kimonos were hung. Staring at the collection in awe, Shinyoko blinked her eyes not daring to believe what she saw.  
  
"So? Big deal. Wow a room full of kimonos can I go now Amamiya-SAMA?" Misao said sarcastically, spoiling the mood of the scene, still sore about missing her breakfast, the most important meal of the day.  
  
"I think not little one, unless you are not under my care and you are no longer in this teahouse, you will live under my supervision and abide by my rules. Which means kimonos, everyday." Amamiya said menacingly, advancing on Misao like a huntress and her prey.  
  
"You won't dare." Misao said, eyes flashing, getting up from her kneeling position.  
  
"Let's find out." Amamiya retorted, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Kisama..." Misao started, only to be interrupted by a small voice.  
  
"A-anou, Amamiya-san, do you think it necessary..." Shinyoko began, fidgeting slightly under Amamiya's hard stare.  
  
"Of course it is, and don't think you can sweet talk me, you will have to attend proper grooming lessons along with this wretch." Amamiya said, not bothering to listen to Shinyoko, snapping her fingers. Almost immediately, six other okiya walked in through the back door of the room, each wearing a glare on their faces, a warning to all who tried to cross them. Bowing formally at Amamiya, they stood behind the two fearful looking girls.  
  
"These are my helpers in your training, they are all proper geishas and you shall address them by calling them okiya-san. I am your head okiya and I expect complete obedience. Understood?" Amamiya said curtly, receiving frantic nods from both Shinyoko and Misao.  
  
"First things first, your kimonos..." Amamiya began.  
  
"Demo..." Misao began, rising from her position.  
  
"Sit down." The okiya behind her said curtly, gripping her hard on her shoulder, forcing her to kneel down again.  
  
"Arigato Keiko-san, you shall wear a kimono everyday, every where you go, you are a lady of respect and poise. You are seen to the society as a lady of virtue and relevance, a chaste and incorruptible maiden and will do your best to carry out these requirements. Though you may face trouble on the way, you shall brave on like a proper geisha." Amamiya said in one breath, ignoring Misao's vomiting gestures and sounds and Shinyoko's restrained giggles.  
  
"Keiko-san, I put you in charge of the girls' clothing, I have to collect the mended obis from our tailor, I expect I can trust you?" Amamiya said as she opened the door of the kimono prison.  
  
"Hai, okiya-san." The one called Keiko said softly. As the door closed behind Amamiya, Misao watched as the rays of light from the outside world were shut out.  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
  
  
Moments afterwards...  
  
"Psst... Misao-kun," Shinyoko said to Misao as the okiyas attending to her tied an obi round her middle.  
  
"Nani?" Misao said unable to move her lips properly. Over the past one hour, the okiyas had applied a white paste over her face and neck. When Misao asked what it was made of, all she received was the words, " Nightingale's excretion" thrown to her curtly, and a tight slap for resisting. She was unable to move her head or lift her eyelids fully. Her eyelashes were stuck together with some black liquid and her lips were painted red. She swore that she was four inches shorter due to the heavy kimono that dragged her down and she could hardly breathe with all the padding wrapped around her.  
  
"What do you think they are going to do with that?" Shinyoko said, looking at the mallet one of the okiyas brought in.  
  
"I guess we are going to find out." Misao said with dread. Suddenly, Misao felt herself collapsing, the padded curved wooden board the okiyas were holding was hammered into the back of her obi, the air she had painstakingly gathered got hammered out.  
  
"I can't breathe." Misao gasped as she was roughly hauled off the floor and set in a precarious position, her hair was roughly pulled back and painfully twisted for what seemed like years.  
  
Finally, grooming session was over. The okiyas half marched half carried her to another room, much bigger than the one that contained kimonos. There, both she and Shinyoko waited patiently for Amamiya to arrive. Much as she wanted to run to the window and escape, Misao was unable to as she was anchored to the floor by the kimono that restricted movement of any sort. Just as she was about to rip the bottom of the kimono, Amamiya came through, looking suspiciously at Misao.  
  
"I pray you did not give Keiko-san any problems?" Amamiya asked, not expecting any answer.  
  
"Right, now we learn to walk. Walking itself is an art, one should not spoil the lines of the kimono when walking, but should walk with small steps. Moving the hem of the kimono just enough so that it appears as if the silk is rippling water. Let's start, you first." Amamiya continued, pointing at Misao to get up. Teetering on her geta, she leaned forward and walked one round around the room, getting used to the restriction of the kimono. Casting a glance at Amamiya, she saw the okiya shake her head exasperatedly. Huffing silently, Misao repeated the round, only to be shot down repeatedly. Anger threatened to explode, Misao's patience snapped after completing what seemed to be the hundredth round.  
  
"What is your problem with my walking?" Misao yelled at Amamiya.  
  
"Well, had you followed the steps I told you, you won't be facing such problems." Amamiya said calmly.  
  
"I wouldn't be facing such problems if I could understand a word you are saying!" Misao retorted sharply.  
  
"You better watch what you are saying young lady before you lose your lunch." Amamiya threatened.  
  
"KAMAIMASEN!!!" Misao yelled, her fingers itching to grab anything to shut that insufferable gap.  
  
"As you wish." Amamiya said, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Che!" Misao cursed herself at her stupidity of not thinking before she spoke.  
  
"And no dinner for your foul mouth!" Amamiya yelled at her as Misao stormed out of the room, shooting off a stream of curses and swears.  
  
"Chikuso! Kutabachimae! Ama no kusottare!" She said muttering under her breath as Shinyoko caught up with her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Misao said in a somehow restrained voice.  
  
"Amamiya-san took one look at my walking and allowed me to go." Shrugged Shinyoko warily.  
  
"Che!" Cursed Misao under her breath.  
  
  
  
Japanese Translation:  
  
Yakuta: Light kimono worn in the night  
  
Obake: Monster  
  
Che: Shit  
  
Ama no baka: Stupid bitch  
  
Ohayo: Good morning  
  
Nani: What  
  
Itadakimasu: Let's eat  
  
Kisama: You (vulgar)  
  
Anou: Err/ Umm  
  
Okiya: Geisha mentor – A fully-fledged geisha put in charge of the new geishas (maiko)  
  
Demo: But  
  
Kamaimasen: I don't care  
  
Chikuso: Damn it  
  
Kutabachimae: F***  
  
Ama no kusottare: Bloody bitch.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hehhehheh Minna-san, I know I haven't written for a very long time and for a very good reason. This chappie was so hard.... I had go research on geishas in ancient times and had a major writer's block and to top it all, I wasn't sure whether this chapter was even neccessary. Not only that, this chappie is covered with foul language. Hm... Maybe I should change the rating. Please review and tell me ne? Thankies!! 


	7. Chapter 7 - revised

Yea yea the usual disaclaimers....  
  
  
  
"Misao is this really necessary?" Okon said in a hushed voice, glancing around furtively.  
  
"Of course it is. Your omitsu has not been having proper meals the past three weeks." Misao hissed as she shoved food into her mouth, appeasing her growling stomach.  
  
"Demo, do we have to go to this extent?" Okon said, indicating to her ninja uniform. It had been three weeks since Misao became a geisha and for the past three weeks. No progress has been made in her performance, save the fact she managed to restrain her temper and decided that she best walked the way Amamiya wanted her to or risk her face being permanently scarred. However, she had suffered three weeks of no breakfast, lunch or dinner, for fighting with Amamiya and the lecherous customers. Misao had sent a pigeon carrier to Aoiya, ordering one of the ninjas to use their skills to enter the heavily guarded Teahouse. Not that it was of much difficulty to them but Misao was unable to get out of the geisha quarter's without being notice by some air-headed trainee. So every night, one of the Oniwabanshuu member would sneak in with a large meal prepared for Misao and hoping their operation would go undetected.  
  
"Hai." Misao mumbled in between mouthful of food. Okon sighed and sat down next to her. When the Oniwabanshuu received her letter, they sorted out shifts for each other. The first five days had been Okon, followed by Kuro, Shiro, Omasu and back to Okon again. Okina gave some lame excuse of having an aching back and old bones though he did send his regards to Misao. Aoshi on the other hand just gave a look of disinterest and walked off, leaving the other four ninjas to sort out the schedule. Realising that their omitsu won't be able to survive on one meal a day. They brought her a proper meal before daybreak and sneaked in during the evenings to hide a little bit of food in between the folds of her clothes.  
  
"Arigato." Misao said, wiping the food stains off her mouth.  
  
"Do itashimashite. Misao-chan, do be careful, geisha is a dangerous job." Okon said in concern, standing up, getting ready to leave. Misao nodded, earning a quick hug from her before she disappeared into the darkness with the leftovers of what had been a meal.  
  
  
  
A little later...  
  
"Misao-chan, Shin-chan, you have been working with us for three weeks, and here is your pay, I am giving you a day off, enjoy yourselves." Kanjire said dismissing the girls.  
  
"Matte Misao-chan, I would like to have a word with you." Kanjire said, motioning her to approach his desk.  
  
"How do you find geisha life so far." Kanjire said not looking up from his paperwork.  
  
"Fine. May I ask how much money you gave Shinyoko-san?" Misao replied while fiddling with the envelope that contained her payment.  
  
"Gohyaku-en satsu. Doushite?" Kanjire asked surprised at the question.  
  
"Betsune." Misao said exiting while Amamiya entered.  
  
"Konnichiwa anata." She said, closing the door behind her. Kanjire shook his head in disgust as she seated herself on his lap.  
  
"Doushite anata?" She asked, kissing him behind his ear.  
  
"Why do you call me anata, when we aren't married?" Kanjire said, putting down his pen, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Why did you give the Makimachi more money then the other wretch? Don't tell me you love her too?" Amamiya said, leaning her head against his chest, avoiding the question.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Kanjire threw back as he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Mou, you are always playing with the new girls anata." Amamiya pouted.  
  
"So tell me, why are you always calling me anata?" Kanjire said as one hand stroked her hair, the other one cupped against one breast.  
  
"You don't like me to call you that?" She said playing with a few strands of his hair.  
  
"No, that's why I ......." Kanjire whispered in her ear, earning a blush.  
  
  
  
Outside, Misao opened her envelope and found a sen-en satsu inside.  
  
"Shin-chan!! Matte na yo!!" Misao yelled chasing after the girl.  
  
"Nani? Misao-chan?" Shinyoko said, turning around.  
  
"Takuya-san mixed up our payment! I believe this is yours." Misao said, handing over her envelope.  
  
"Arigato Misao-chan." Shinyoko said before running off, her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
  
  
At the Aoiya...  
  
  
  
"Okina! I would like to thank you for helping us with the chores!" Omasu said sarcastically as she and the other three ninjas rushed about the restaurant, the customers today seemed to be never ending.  
  
"Gomen nasai Omasu! I have to attend to Oniwabanshuu matters now that Misao isn't here and Aoshi is no longer okashira!" Okina cackled gleefully, glad for once that there was paperwork to be done.  
  
"Why don't you get Aoshi to HELP you? I am sure he remembers how to do paperwork." Okon yelled, irritated with the lazy old man who sat at a desk pretending to do work.  
  
"Unfortunately Okon, Shinomori-san is at the temple and would be there till noon before he comes down for his lunch. So I will be taking over." A voice called out from the secret exit in the Aoiya. The two angry ninjas and Okina froze at that voice.  
  
"Misao-chan! I have missed you SO much!" Okina yelled attempting to crush her with his bear hugs. Side-stepping, Misao avoided his killer hug.  
  
"Gomen Jiya demo, I won't fall for your killer hugs that would render me senseless and injured so that you can do paperwork. Okon, Omasu, Jiya would help you with the restaurant. Won't you Jiya?" Misao said threateningly. Grumbling, Okina pulled himself off the floor, complaining about the youngsters these days who just didn't understand how an old man works. Just as Misao sat down in her desk, Shiro rushed in with a new load of paperwork.  
  
"Oh! Konnichiwa Misao, are you back as okashira? Here's the latest report on Kanjire Takuya you told me to look up." Shiro said before rushing off to help the others.  
  
"Arigato Shiro-kun." Misao said softly. Cocking his head back, Shiro gave Misao a quizzical look, Misao was never this ladylike nor did she even call him Shiro-kun before. Staring at the report, she found out that Kanjire was notorious for recruiting girls with poor families overseas to become geisha, lying to them about a job of glory and wealth. He had a wide collection of weaponry, ranging from katanas to firearms to heavy artillery, most of them he had bought from Yukishiro Enishi. He had a high status in society and great friend to most corrupted officials. Tired, she looked at the clock, realising it was already lunchtime, she headed to the kitchen in search for something to eat.  
  
"Misao-chan! Could you take this meal to Aoshi-sama? We are rather busy." Omasu said as she dumped the bento in her arms. * I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring him his meal would it? * Misao thought as she headed to the temple.  
  
"Use your geisha charms on him Misao!" Called Okina from the back, smiling, Misao waved before heading off.  
  
"Nani?" Okina asked innocently as the four other ninjas stared daggers at him, closing in on him.  
  
"That's it, I had enough of this old man." Omasu said, throwing down the tray. The others nodded in agreement as they closed in on Okina, murder in their eyes.  
  
  
  
At the temple...  
  
Aoshi was meditating silently when he heard footsteps up the stairs leading to the temple. Slow gentle steps, unfamiliar steps. Getting up, he headed for his kodachis that hung on the wall. Hiding in the shadows, he waited for the person to enter the temple. The person turned out to be a lady, her hair held in a bun, her kimono swaying in the wind. Drawing his kodachi, he held the flat of the blade at the person's throat.  
  
"You best tell me who you are and what you want." He growled into her ear, seeing her body stiffen.  
  
"Misao Makimachi desu, Shinomori-san." Misao said softly, clutching the bento hard.  
  
"Uso!" Aoshi growled whipping the lady around, only to find Misao, a shadow of her former self.  
  
"I brought your lunch Shinomori-san" Misao said putting the bento on the floor. Aoshi stared at her; he barely recognised her, in the kimono, walking oh so daintily, her hair no longer in its free form, her voice smooth and gentle. Silently waiting while he ate, the silence was unnerving and awkward.  
  
* She has changed. * A small voice said at the back of his head. Aoshi narrowed his eyes, concentrating on his food.  
  
* Aren't you going to do anything? * The small voice asked demandingly. * Her love for me is just a childish infatuation. * Aoshi replied.  
  
* Oh Kami! Is that what you think? You are a bigger baka than the chicken head! That's it, I'm taking over! * The small voice yelled, exasperated by his obstinate attitude.  
  
"Misao, can you tell me why you want this job of the geisha?" Aoshi asked, shocking both Misao and himself. * Ha ha * The small voice taunted.  
  
"Well as you know Shinmori-san, I had bad experience with men, and I wish to correct myself in order to become a lady of dignity." Misao said hurtfully, throwing back some of the phrases Aoshi had thrown to her in the past.  
  
"Misao, I never..." Aoshi began, only to find himself silenced by her laughter.  
  
"Shinomori-san, did I make you think I was talking about you? Gomen nasai but you are greatly mistaken." Misao said through forced laughter. * Yes it's better this way * Misao thought sadly.  
  
"I have to return to the teahouse now Shinomori-san. I trust you can return the bento to the Aoiya by yourself?" Misao said getting up before Aoshi could open his mouth. As she made her way down the stairs, his question kept ringing in her mind.  
  
1 Why do you want the job of the geisha  
  
Why do you want the job of the  
  
Why do you want the job of  
  
Why do you want the  
  
Why do you want  
  
Why do you  
  
Why do  
  
Why.  
  
"Because it offers to change me into everything I'm not!" Misao screamed at the haunting words. * Yamete! Yamete! Why do you.... Yamete!! Don't you have any.... Yamete!! Unless you want to keep your pretty face... YAMETE!! * Misao screamed, running away from everything she knew or trusted. Everyone seemed to be against her the only thing she knew was sanctuary could be found in a place they call the Kyoto Hisuihana Teahouse. Running into the teahouse, she saw Amamiya in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the trainees.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KUNAIS?!?" Misao screamed at the okiya.  
  
"Oh these? I found them in your room and decided they would make good kitchen knives." Amamiya said, indicating to the meat slices she used the kunais to slice.  
  
"If you ever touch them or walk into my room again, I'll make sure you would suffer a fate worse than death." Misao hissed into her ear while twisting her arm back, causing her to drop the kunai.  
  
"And I'll report you to Kanjire." Amamiya said with a smirk, dumping Misao's precious kunais on the floor. With tears welling in her eyes, Misao gathered up her kunais before running to her room. * What sanctuary? * A little voice at the back of her head asked.  
  
  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Do itashimashite: Your welcome  
  
Gohyaku-en satsu: 500 yen bill  
  
Betsune: Nothing  
  
Anata: Darling (wife to husband)  
  
Sen-en satsu: 1000 yen bill  
  
Uso: Liar  
  
A.N.  
  
Minna-san hope you all like this chapter, I think I put Misao too OOC oh well, its because she spent too much time in the teahouse. I promise the next chappie would be more exciting. Please review and tell me your opinion. Domo Arigatooo! 


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa minna! Thank you for all your reviews!! I was feeling very moody the other day but after I read your reviews, my frown just turned upside down. Hehhehheh.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I seriously can't be bothered to fight over custody of Aoshi and Kenshin anymore. Fine! Take them! But can I have Aoshi's trenchcoat? And maybe one of his kodachis?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
To be born again for my sake;  
  
As old shell crumble off and newborn tears fall on a cheek;  
  
With your embrace open my ethereal wings;  
  
To be born again for you alone;  
  
To be born again in your arms.  
  
Letting me forget with your voice and your touch;  
  
Breaking off the chains that blind my heart and feet;  
  
To be born again in your arms.  
  
To be born again for your sake;  
  
As ember that just caught should not be put out or misplaced;  
  
My thoughts just born should not be dissipated or broken apart;  
  
In this cradle you guard over;  
  
To start again from scratch.  
  
To be born again for my sake;  
  
To be born again in your arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Misao sat motionless as his hands slipped from her throat to her long legs. His fingers caressing her skin as he toyed her ears with his mouth. Frustrated with her unresponsive behavior, he tugged at her earlobe; his teeth scraping against her soft ear-bone as his fingers dug up the apex of her legs. Suddenly he felt her fingers clutch his arm.  
  
"Yamete... you squeezed me too hard silly." Misao said in a soft voice, gently pulling his fingers out of the layers of her under kimono. Kanjire turned her to face him.  
  
"Gomen nasai Misao-chan" He said with a boyish grin, before claiming her lips as his own. Misao shuddered silently as she felt his lips pressed hard against her own. She closed her eyes, trying hard to forget the sickening sensations that Kanjire sent up her spine. * It had been a month since she last saw Aoshi-sama. No, Shinomori-san. * If he knew she was lowered to such state, he would be disgusted. Hell, even she was disgusted with herself. She felt so... so dirty, even though she was still as innocent as she tried to be. She had finally learned, from unforgettable experiences that if you yelled at a man who grabbed you, you get slapped, punished or tortured, depending on Amamiya's mood. So she got smarter, when a man grabs you, you should say, 'Silly man, you are hugging me too tightly, you don't want me to die do you?' * Chikuso! I hate being so damn weak and helpless. * Misao thought venomously. * Yamete. I can't stand his groping any more. *  
  
"Takuya-san, I thought you said you wanted to see me about something important?" Misao said, breaking away from his kiss.  
  
"Isn't this important?" Kanjire said lecherously.  
  
"It's okay; I won't hurt you Misao-chan. You should know me better than to hurt my Naichingeru." Kanjire said as he felt Misao tense, before setting her on his lap.  
  
"Yare yare, okay down to business, I called you here because my good friend of mine will be coming over on Saturday, the day after tomorrow. He's a good friend of mine, Misao, he is also a deputy minister." Kanjire paused, taking a sip of his sake.  
  
"And he has heard a lot about you Misao; he is really interested in meeting Hanahisui's Naichigeru, I couldn't refuse him Misao." Kanjire explained.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do?" Misao said softly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, it's simple, all you have to do is entertain him with your singing and if he is pleased with your performance, you may be able to spend a night with him." Kanjire said offhandedly, as if it was a usual thing to occur. Not that it wasn't.  
  
"Look Misao, many geishas would die to be in your place, you should be glad that Takana-san would pick you out of the thousands of geishas in Japan." Kanjire reasoned when Misao did not answer. * Takana Junichi, that corrupted minister known for taking many young girls and ruining their future. * Misao thought bitterly, not answering Kanjire.  
  
"Sometimes I just don't understand you Misao." Kanjire said heatedly, standing up, flinging Misao to the ground.  
  
"I gave you everything any geisha would want. I tolerated you although you tried to escape from the Teahouse countless of times, until Amamiya complained then did I station men outside your room, and still you are not satisfied? You are the only geisha that is still a bloody virgin for crying out loud!" Kanjire said, knocking the tokkuri onto the floor near Misao, the shattered pieces cutting her arms that were wrapped around her. Her blood coursed down her arms and mixed with the spilt sake.  
  
"Che! Men! Get her out of my sight and get the other bitch to clean her up!" Kanjire cursed, lighting up a cigarette. The men dragged Misao's limp body to her room that she shared with Shinyoko, and flung her onto her futon, closing the door behind them.  
  
Cradling her injured hands, she grabbed a set of clothes and headed to the ofuro, as she set her clothes down, she saw a note flutter out of her clothes. Picking it up, she realised it was a note from Shiro-kun who was responsible for bring her food this round.  
  
It started like this, " Dear Okashira, hope you had a good day, sorry I was late in bring your breakfast, Okina had those fits of his. Anyway, I have to go now, oh wait before I forget, Aoshi-sama will be leaving Kyoto this Sunday, thought you would like to know. Shiro-kun." * Leaving, he is leaving. Again. When will he be back? Two years from now? Or maybe three? Would he even return? Why do I even care? I hate him remember? Remember? But for what? Why do I hate him? I can't remember. * Misao thought, tears streaming down her face, dropping into the warm water as she scrubbed herself.  
  
"Aoshi-sama." Misao sobbed, as she continued to scrub herself, not caring when the water turned red from her blood.  
  
  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
Misao stepped out of the tub, drying her skin. As she stepped into her room, the door flung open, and Shinyoko burst in.  
  
"Misao-chan! I heard what happened to you, Kami-sama! What did you do to yourself?" Shinyoko exclaimed as she spotted Misao's raw skin and still bleeding arms.  
  
"Sit down now." Shinyoko said motioning Misao to a chair, as she took out a fresh roll of bandages.  
  
"Shin-chan, what would you do if... if you were offered a job you didn't want to do but you were forced to do?" Misao asked as she wrapped her arms in soft bandages.  
  
"Takuya-san arranged you with one of his friends again I suppose?" Shinyoko said softly, in realisation, already knowing the answer. Misao nodded, hissing as Shinyoko wrapped a painful spot too tightly.  
  
"Doushite Misao-chan? Why do you keep resisting? It's something every geisha has to go through, why make life so difficult for yourself? Is it because there is someone else in your life?" Shinyoko asked. * Someone else? Someone else? * Misao thought, laughing softly.  
  
"Nani Misao-chan? Why are you laughing?" Shinyoko said, still working on Misao's bandages until she noticed tears splashing down onto the bandages.  
  
"Gomen nasai Misao-chan, I didn't know." Shinyoko said softly.  
  
"Kamaimasen, I hate myself for being so weak anyway." Misao said, offering Shinyoko a small smile.  
  
"How is he Misao?" Shinyoko asked, attempting to change the subject.  
  
"He? He? Anou... well, he looks calm and cool most of the time. He has the cold look and rarely... no, doesn't smile. He has this aura around him, I just can't explain, but every time I am near him, my cheeks would burn red even though I feel so secure at the same time." Misao thought as images of Aoshi floated into her head.  
  
"Sou ka? Kirei...what's his name?" Shinyoko said softly, trying to picture Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi, Shinomori Aoshi." Misao said, blinking away the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Na, Shin-chan, how about you?" Misao said changing the subject.  
  
"Atashi?" Shinyoko said, pointing to herself.  
  
"Hai, I have a boyfriend from where I came from. My family was poor so I was sold for money to be spent on my younger siblings. I was sold countless of times before I ended up here." Shinyoko said softly.  
  
"Gomen nasai Shin-chan. Demo, how do you live through this kind of life?" Misao said in awe at Shinyoko's ability to stay strong.  
  
"I sing to myself a song my mother sang to me when I was young." Shinyoko said, finishing Misao's bandages.  
  
"Sing it to me? Onegai?" Misao said, settling down in Shinyoko's soft lap.  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
1 I follow the night  
  
Can't stand the light.  
  
When do I begin  
  
To live again.  
  
One day I'll fly away,  
  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
  
What more could your love do for me?  
  
When will I be true to me?  
  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends.  
  
One day I'll fly away,  
  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends.  
  
One day I'll fly away.  
  
Fly, fly away.  
  
  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Misao-chan"  
  
  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Tokkuri: Sake pitcher  
  
Ofuro: Japanese bath  
  
Sou ka: Is that so?  
  
Oyasumi nasai: Good night  
  
  
  
A.n.: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Minna-san! Finally finished this chapter!! ^_^x Just a reminder, if you find most of the Japanese words are not explained, please refer to the previous chapters ne? Thank you for all your reviews!!  
  
Sanosuke: Since when was the icicle cool?  
  
Blacksakura: Kisama...  
  
Sanosuke: I am far more handsome than him.  
  
Blacksakura: Misao, are you hearing this???  
  
Misao: H.A.I. (Draws out a fistful of kunais)  
  
Sanosuke: And with the cast and the main characters as a weasel and an icicle, I bet you won't get more than 40 reviews.  
  
Blacksakura: NANI???  
  
Misao: You're on Sanosuke Sagara!! I'll make sure you regret this!!  
  
Sanosuke: Fine!! What's the deal?  
  
Misao: One million yen!!!  
  
Blacksakura: ....  
  
Sanosuke: You're on!!!  
  
Misao: FINE!!  
  
Sanosuke: FINE!! (Stomps out)  
  
Blacksakura: Anou... Minna-san, support me, I don't have one million yen, I doubt Misao can pay.  
  
Sanosuke: NO CHEATING!!!  
  
  
  
Blacksakura: Hai hai! (Support me.) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I don't own them and never will.  
  
A.n.: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah minna-san!!! I know I haven't written for a very long time!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!! I just finish my mid-year exams.... AAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!!! I have enough of it!!!! I'm free! Free at last!!! Free from bio and chem. and history and maths and lit. Free free free free FREE!!!! Hahahaha!! I can't believe I actually survived the last freaking three weeks!!! I was like cramming for everything and when I wasn't cramming, I was picturing Aoshi-sama telling me to meditate, to soothe my agitated soul. Okay okay enough. But it was really bad... I crammed for my literature till 2 in the morning and when my sister woke me up at 6 later, I got out of bed and screamed, " You speak to Casca, and to such a man That is no fleering tell-tale. Hold, my hand; Be factious for the redress of all these griefs, And I will set this foot of mine as far As who goes farthest." So maybe I studied Julius Caesar a bit too much. But I don't care cause I'm free FREE I TELL YOU!!! FREE!!!!!!! =^_^=  
  
  
  
Parting, reuniting,  
  
Leaving again,  
  
Left waiting,  
  
Still meeting,  
  
Such is life.  
  
  
  
The next day, Misao seeked permission from Kanjire to visit the Aoiya. She knocked on the office door apprehensively, entering with care.  
  
"Ohayo my love, you wish to talk to me?" Kanjire said, flashing a boyish grin, narrowing his eyes as he saw her bandaged arms.  
  
"Who did that? Was it one of the men?? Did they hurt you??" Kanjire said raising his voice, grabbing her arms roughly as Misao winced in pain, struggling in her awkward position.  
  
"Tell me who did it!!!" Kanjire said, dangerously soft, his eyes glinting. Misao felt like strangling the man. He was the one who caused her arms to be in such a state and he was yelling at someone else.  
  
"Tell me!! Why are you always like this??? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME??? WHO DID IT? WHO????" Kanjire yelled shaking her, angered by Misao's silence.  
  
"Alright, alright!! Stop it!!! They did it!! They did it!!" Misao cried, as her wounds opened, her blood staining the bandages. Kanjire's eyes softened, as he let go off Misao.  
  
"Gomen nasai my love, I'll punish them." Kanjire said as he summoned the four men to his office and he got one of the geishas to change her bandages.  
  
"Which one of them did it my love, tell me." Kanjire said as he ordered the men to line up against the wall, taking out his katana from the cupboard in the corner of his office. * I've to lie, he's going to kill one of them, I've to lie. * Misao thought in sickened realisation as she saw the gleam of Kanjire's blade.  
  
"Uh... He has very round eyes, and a very... very flat nose. W-with long hair... tied and- and combed back." Misao lied, describing an imaginary man, not daring to look up and face Kanjire who was inspecting their tense faces.  
  
"This one has round-oval shaped eyes, with a flat nose but he has short hair, he must have cut it to escape punishment." Kanjire commented staring at the man on the extreme left. Misao's head snapped up to stare at the man who was shaking in fear.  
  
"Is he the one my love?" Kanjire said, stabbing his katana into the tatami mat, dangerously close to where Misao was sitting, pulling her close to him, staring straight into her eyes, evil reeked from his cold eyes and his emotionless face. Misao whimpered, before nodding shakily, bowing down, not daring to face the man, shutting her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Kanjire dismissed the other men, detaining the other one.  
  
"How dare you hurt my love." Kanjire said softly, pulling his sword out from the ground, the grey-blue shiny blade reflecting the horror painted on the man's face.  
  
"I... I would ne..never do such a t-thing.... Ta-takuya- ssan..." The man said backing away, his eyes pleading Misao to say something.  
  
"URUSAI!!! My love would never lie to me!!!" Kanjire said, his ki raged dangerously, making the man cower.  
  
"I believe in an eye for an eye, you have wounded my love's arms, you shall pay with yours." Kanjire said calmly, pointing his katana at the unarmed man.  
  
"Dame yo!! TAKUYA-SAN!!!! DAME YO!!!" The man screamed, as Misao covered her ears and closed her eyes. Kanjire raised his sword, cutting off the man's arms in one fluid stroke, blood spraying everywhere. * Oh Kami!! Oh Kami!!! Make this mad man stop!! Oh Kami-sama!! * Misao thought trying to shut out the man's screams of agony.  
  
"Get out of my sight!! I don't want to see you again." Kanjire said, kicking the man out of the room.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Kanjire asked Misao, gathering her into his arms.  
  
"What was it that you were going to tell me again?" Kanjire said, grinning at Misao, pretending not to notice her severe shaking.  
  
"I was w..wondering if I could go to town t..to buy a new kimono for to...tomorrow's arrangement?" Misao asked, not looking at Kanjire but at the trail of blood leading to the exit, that burnt a mental image in her mind.  
  
"Of course, we want it to be special for Takana-san right?" Kanjire said, a lecherous look crossing his face for a fleeting second. Misao nodded, getting up from her position, edging away from Kanjire.  
  
"I will go now, ja ne" Misao said, stepping around the puddles of crimson red blood, exiting the office, entering the outside world.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few moments later....  
  
  
  
"Demo Aoshi-san..." Okon began, only to be silenced by one look from Aoshi. Okon threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. She had been trying to convince Aoshi not to leave Kyoto for the past week, not to mention putting up with Okina's drunken fits, cooking for the Oniwabanshuu and cleaning the Aoiya. * If only Misao was here, then I wouldn't be worrying myself over some people. * Okon thought as she stared daggers at Aoshi's back, almost burning a hole in his uniform.  
  
"Aoshi-san please listen to me. You can't leave just yet, I've been looking at the case Misao's has been working on, the one on Kanjire, I think you better look at it." Okon said, her face was a mixture of worry and concern as she waved the sheets of paper under his nose.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this." Aoshi said, moving the paper away from his face, continuing to pack his bag.  
  
"Demo Aoshi-san!" Okon started.  
  
"Aoshi-san! Somone at the garden wants to speak to you... It's..." Shiro said, barging in on the conversation, his face pale as if he had seen a ghost. Aoshi nodded silently, heading towards the secluded garden of the Aoiya, the sakura orchard.  
  
Aoshi stepped into the orchard, the fallen sakuras swirling at his feet, rustling softly under them. Under an aged sakura tree was an isolated figure, awaiting his arrival.  
  
"You seeked my presence?" Aoshi asked, unsure of the person's next move. The person, a lady, who looked as if born from a samurai family, did not turn around but shifted her gaze from the roots of the tree, to the blooming flowers above.  
  
"Miyako hanarete, Tabi no so hitori sabishiku, Kisha no mado, Namida kakushite, Ocha ocha ocha, Hitotsu chodai na." The lady said in a melancholic voice, tinged with slight sadness.  
  
"Nice quote, but you still haven't told me why I am here." Aoshi said, the quote ringing in his head as he stared at the petite back of the lady.  
  
"Don't you understand the quote Shinomori-san?" The lady asked, turning around to reveal a young girl the age of eighteen. Her face was painted a pale white; a weary mask that pained Aoshi more than the hideous mask Hannya wore. The mask hiding the face of Misao Makimachi.  
  
* Oh Kami-sama, what has happened to her? * The tiny voice piped up.  
  
"Aa" Aoshi said, answering both the questions. Misao walked towards him, the wind picking up and sweeping her kimono sleeves up, revealing her bandaged arms. Aoshi narrowed his eyes, the bandages were fresh, the scent of blood was present, and the wounds were new. His gaze lowered towards the hem of her kimono which had slight blood stains on it.  
  
"Shinomori-san, may I know why you are leaving Kyoto?" Misao asked, not letting Aoshi ask her what happened. Aoshi lowered his eyes, finding no answer for her question.  
  
"You haven't found your answer yet? You're still running away after all these years." Misao said bitterly.  
  
"Misao, why are you here to see me? Does it have to do with the blood stains on your kimono and your bandaged arms?" Aoshi asked, shifting the attention away from him, ignoring her accusations. Misao fell silent. * Why do I want to see him? And why does he cares so much? * Misao thought to herself, unsure of her answer.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I am handing the title of Okashira to you Shinomori-san, for I am too caught up in the geisha world to deal myself with Oniwa matters. I would also like you to know that I will be leaving the Oniwabanshuu to do some soul-searching, please try to understand." Misao said quietly, thinking about her arrangement with Takana Juniichiro.  
  
"Misao, I don't see what's so important in the geisha world that is worth more value than the Oniwabanshuu. If you can't take the responsibilities then you're not fit to be our Okashira. I don't know how anyone can dismiss their duties as and when they want. You really disappoint me." Aoshi said harshly, not understanding Misao's behaviour.  
  
"Yes, I'm not fit to be your Okashira! Don't you know how dirty and stained I feel?? I'm not worthy of the title Shinomori-san, I'm such a disappointment. So PLEASE, just take the title and go!! Aren't you happy now? Isn't this what you always wanted? To be back in power??" Misao screamed, refusing to let the tears fall.  
  
"THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANT!!!" Aoshi said, raising his voice, roughly grabbing her arms, lifting her easily off the ground.  
  
"Itai!! Stop hurting me!! Stop it!! Don't you men have seen me suffer enough?? Stop it!! Stop it!! Stop it!!!" Misao screamed in pain as the wound reopened. Aoshi dropped her in sudden realisation. She hit the ground hard on her left shoulder, causing her to wince in pain. *Oh Kami, what have I done?? Haven't I hurt her enough already? What am I doing?? * Aoshi thought, his heart racing, his face still passive.  
  
"Damn you Aoshi!! Don't you know why I came back?? Why can't you understand?? Damn you! Damn you, damn you, damn you.... damn you..." Misao said bitterly, dropping the pretence. Aoshi stared in shock at Misao's sudden outburst.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I really have to go and get ready for tomorrow's trip, sumimasen." Aoshi said, getting up from his position. * Baka!! * The little voice screamed at the back of his head.  
  
"Kami-sama!! What do I have to do to stop you from going? Don't you get it damn it??" Misao cried, pushing Aoshi onto the ground hard, pressing her lips against his. Aoshi looked at her in shock, feeling her soft lips against his, numbed all he could do was stare in disbelief. * Do something damn it!! * The voice shouted at him.  
  
"...Misao...I..." Aoshi said, looking at her in shock, as she broke the kiss.  
  
"Don't you get it Aoshi?" Misao asked in a small voice, not daring to look up.  
  
"I have to go now, sumimasen." Aoshi said, leaving Misao in the orchard alone. * Sayonara. * The voice said sadly as Aoshi shut himself from the outside world again.  
  
  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Ohayo: Good morning  
  
Urusai: Shut up  
  
Kami: God  
  
Ja ne: See you later  
  
Itai: Ouch  
  
Sumimasen: Excuse me  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Sayonara: Good bye  
  
Translation for Misao's quote:  
  
Miyako hanarete My lonely departure  
  
Tabi no so hitori sabishiku From Kyoto  
  
Kisha no mado Hiding tears  
  
Namida kakushite At the train window,  
  
Ocha ocha ocha Oh please, please,  
  
Hitotsu chodai na Someone give me  
  
A cup of tea.  
  
  
  
A.n.:  
  
Misao: Konnichiwa Minna-san!! It's been a long time since my last appearance ne? Blacksakura is busy celebrating cause she just finished her exams.  
  
Blacksakura (in the background): WhoooooOOOOooo!!! WhooooOOOoooo!!! WhooooOOOOOooo!! ELEvaTION!!!  
  
Misao: ^_^;; That's her favourite song now, she didn't log onto the net for three weeks!! THREE!! Let me give you an insight on what happened the past 6 days before her exams.  
  
  
  
Day 1:  
  
Misao: What are you going to do today?  
  
Blacksakura: Study.  
  
Misao: REALLY??  
  
Blacksakura: Yesssssssss. Got a problem??  
  
Misao: Nooooooo..... ^____^;;;;  
  
  
  
Day 2:  
  
Misao: Can we go onto the net?  
  
Blacksakura: No.  
  
Misao: Please?  
  
Blacksakura: No.  
  
Misao: For a short while?  
  
Blacksakura: NO!!!!  
  
Misao: You sure?  
  
Blacksakura: NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Misao: ;__;  
  
Blacksakura: I guess I could go on for a short while...  
  
Misao: ......  
  
Day 3:  
  
Aoshi: You have to prepare yourself.  
  
Blacksakura: ....  
  
Aoshi: Meditation is the best remedy.  
  
Blacksakura: .....  
  
Aoshi: Breathe in....  
  
Blacksakura: In...  
  
Aoshi: And out....  
  
Blacksakura: Out....  
  
Aoshi: In...  
  
Blacksakura: In...  
  
Aoshi: Out...  
  
Blacksakura: Out... (Starts to fidgit, butt getting numb)  
  
Aoshi: In...  
  
Blacksakura: IN!!! (Butt getting very numb)  
  
Aoshi: Out....  
  
Blacksakura: OUT!!! OUT!!! OUT!!! DAMN YOU PEOPLE I NEED TO STUDY!!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: ....  
  
  
  
Day 4:  
  
Sano: I hope you didn't forget our bet.  
  
Blacksakura: ....  
  
Sano: You do remember it right?  
  
Blacksakura: Yesssss.  
  
Sano: Good.  
  
Blacksakura: ....  
  
Sano: Umm... since I'm here, can I borrow some cash?  
  
Blacksakura: ARGH!!!!  
  
  
  
Day 5:  
  
Blacksakura: OH NO I'M GONNA FAIL!!! I'M GONNA FAIL!!! I'M GONNA FAIL!!! FAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! I'MGONNAFAIL!!!I'MGONNAFAIL!!!I'MGONNAFAIL!!!I'MAGONNAFAIL!!I'MGONNAFAI L!!I'MGONNAFAIL!!!!!!  
  
* WHAM!! *  
  
Yahiko: (Keeping his bokken) Calm down.  
  
Blacksakura: o_Ox  
  
The Day:  
  
Misao: Good Luck!!!  
  
Blacksakura: ^_^;;  
  
Aoshi: Meditate to calm your soul.  
  
Blacksakura: ^_^;;  
  
Sano: Don't forget our bet!!  
  
Blacksakura: -_-;;;  
  
Misao: So please vote for Aoshi!!  
  
Sano: No cheating!!!  
  
Misao: Blacksakura say something!!!  
  
Blacksakura: Will anybody save me???  
  
Misao & Sano: KISAMA!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: Look, if up till now you can actually think I could think of Rurouni Kenshin, then I suggest you get the hell out of here! What kind of fan are you? Although I do own Aoshi. ^_^`  
  
  
  
A.n. Konnichiwa! Minna-san!! The exams are over!!!! * cough cough * Hehheh I kinda over-partied the last week and fell sick but hey, PARTY!!PARTY!!PARTY!!PARTY!!PARTY!!PARTY!!PARTY!! *coughcoughcoughcough* AnyWAY, ARIGATOOOOOOOOO!!!!! FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! So please keep reviewing ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
How shall I love the sin,  
  
Yet keep the sense,  
  
And love the offender,  
  
Yet detest the offense?  
  
  
  
* He left me. He left me even after I offered him the title of Okashira? Why doesn't he want it? Isn't he better than I am at being Okashira? More skilled, more experienced. How can I ever be Okashira? Especially after tomorrow. Why does he still leave? Doesn't he know anything? Doesn't he love me the same way I love him? Doesn't he? * Misao thought silently as she ran back to the teahouse, brushing past a pair of monks from the nearby temple.  
  
"Otona?" One of the bald monks asked the other.  
  
"Kodomo?" The other monk asked, facing his companion  
  
"Wasuremashita." They both said, turning to face the fading back of Misao, shaking their heads.  
  
  
  
Back at the Aoiya.....  
  
  
  
Aoshi packed his bag and started to leave the Aoiya. The four other ninjas watched in silence ever since he returned from his talk with Misao, glaring at him with hatred in their eyes.  
  
* How can that insensitive jerk just leave Misao like that? Especially now when she needs help. * Omasu thought as she narrowed her eyes, her fingers itching to throw a kunai at the man. Aoshi could feel their stares concentrated on his back, and their rising ki they did not bother to hide.  
  
* They really love their okashira. I could always gain their loyalty towards me, I could always earn their respect, but I can never get them to be concern over me the same way Misao does. In that way, Misao is the better okashira, if I leave, she would have to return as their okashira. It's her duty. * Aoshi thought as he finish packing his bag.  
  
"Sayonara minna-san." Aoshi said, picking up his bag and walking out of the Aoiya without looking back. The four ninjas watched in silence as Misao's only hope and love walked out of their lives, perhaps for good.  
  
"Matte Aoshi-kun" A gruff voice said, calling out to the ex-okashira. Aoshi turned, facing Okina who walked out to meet him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Okina asked, staring deep into Aoshi's eyes. Aoshi nodded, returning Okina a hard stare into his eyes.  
  
"Misao wouldn't like this." Okina stated plainly, checking Aoshi for any fleeting signs of emotions.  
  
"I treat Misao like my own granddaughter." Okina commented to the one-sided conversation, stroking his beard thoughtfully.  
  
"And I only have her interests at my heart." Okina said slyly, looking at Aoshi.  
  
"Okina, if you are going to stop..." Aoshi started, only to be cut off by Okina's hand.  
  
"Aoshi, if you want to leave I won't stop you. As I said, I only have Misao's interests at heart, it's obvious that she loves you. If you are too blind to see this, and love her back, then maybe leaving is the best choice. I hate to see her hurt; you are the only one capable of doing that. If you leave, then don't ever return to the Aoiya without her in your heart." Okina said, staring firmly into Aoshi's eyes, making sure Aoshi got the message. Aoshi stared down at the old man who brought him up and taught him the ways of life, before picking up his bag and turning away from the Aoiya, walking away from his past, his origin, his only form of identity.  
  
"Che, bakayarou." Okina cursed, staring at Aoshi's retreating back, before hobbling to the Aoiya.  
  
  
  
On the road, by himself...  
  
* You know that what you are doing is stupid right? * The voice said to Aoshi, as he walked past a temple.  
  
* Misao needs to learn how to be more responsible as Okashira. * Aoshi replied grimly, his eyes narrowing as he glared at an annoying drunkard begging for money.  
  
* Oh please, what kind of reason is that? You really think you are doing this for Misao's sake? You have to learn to admit the truth for crying out loud. * The voice said exasperatedly. Suddenly, Aoshi felt himself bang into something. He looked down to see two balding monks, barely reaching his waist.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Aoshi said, jerking back into reality. The monks bowed lowly, keeping their cool even though it was their second time being banged by a stranger. At least this one was polite, not like that girl that almost knocked them down and didn't even apologise. They looked up at the stranger, it was a man in his late twenties.  
  
"You are experiencing some problems, my boy." One of the monks said to Aoshi. Aoshi stared at the monk dumbly, amazed by his observation.  
  
"You are overwhelmed by the troubles of love." The other monk added, nodding at his companion's comment.  
  
"L-love?" Aoshi sputtered, shocked, backing away from both the monks.  
  
"Aa." Both the monks said, nodding their heads in unison.  
  
"Sumimasen, I think you are mistaken." Aoshi said, regaining his composure and carrying on with his journey.  
  
"People remain what they are even when they fall to pieces." The monks said together.  
  
"It's better to be hated for what you are, than loved for what you are not." Aoshi replied over his shoulder.  
  
"Sometimes you have to let go of the thing you call salvation in order to gain your freedom." The monks called out, shaking their heads at Aoshi's back.  
  
"Nani?" Aoshi said, turning around to face the monks, only to find an empty alley shrouded in mist.  
  
* Was I dreaming? * Aoshi thought to himself as he headed down the lonely road.  
  
* Are you still leaving Kyoto for Misao to be more responsible as Okashira? Or are you running away from the truth? * The small voice said. For the first time in his life, Aoshi Shinomori did not have an answer.  
  
"Sometimes you have to let go of the thing you call salvation in order to gain your freedom."  
  
  
  
At the Teahouse...  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. Kanjire looked up from his paper work as the man he sent out came in.  
  
"Takuya-san, I followed Misao like you said, she did go and buy a new kimono, however she also stopped at the Aoiya Restaurant around noon and left soon afterwards." The man reported what he saw when he tailed Misao.  
  
"Sou ka?" Kanjire said, staring into the man's eyes, his emerald eyes trying to penetrate the man's soul.  
  
"Hai, Takuya-san." The man said, bowing his head slightly to avoid Kanjire's gaze.  
  
"And may I ask, what did Misao do at the Aoiya Restaurant?" Kanjire said in a silky, dangerous voice, his eyes flashing with an evil gleam.  
  
"Well, I assumed that I need not see her eat her lunch Takuya-san, after all, she did go into a restaurant, I thought I need not see with my own eyes that she was eating lunch." The man said, noting the dangerous look in Kanjire's eyes, fidgeting in discomfort.  
  
"Really? Then what if she went in there to get help from the police or someone else, or reported me? Then what?" Kanjire said, taking out his katana, removing its sheath, revealing the bluish-grey blade. There was an uncomfortable silence as Kanjire stared at the man with his piercing green eyes.  
  
"I-I did not think of that Takuya-san." The man said nervously, bowing low to show his fear of Kanjire.  
  
"Do you see this blade? It's very sharp you know." Kanjire said, leveling the sharp edge of the blade in front of the man's eyes.  
  
"But I don't suppose you need eyes to find out how sharp it is." Kanjire said softly, flicking his wrist, slashing the man's eyes, blood spurting out onto Kanjire's clothes and trickling down the man's face.  
  
" Hush, hush. Don't cry, don't cry." Kanjire said, smiling at the man as he used his fingers to wipe the blood trickling out of the man's eyes, ignoring his yells and screams of pain.  
  
"Once you find the exit, please kindly get out of my sight and don't return." Kanjire said sarcastically, emphasising the "sight" as he sat down at his desk, the man attempting to grope his way out. Kanjire closed his eyes and sighed audibly, hearing the man fumble out of his office, the door closing with a click. He lit a cigarette and inhaled the fumes deeply, he found that it helped him calm his nerves. He heard a knock on his door and cracked an eye open when the door swung open to reveal Misao standing behind the door.  
  
"Ah! Misao-chan, where were you? I was wondering when you would return, you shouldn't make me worry." Kanjire said as he crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her waist as he gave her a light kiss on her cheek. Misao looked at Kanjire, he had offered her words of concern but the tone that he said it in, sent a cold shiver up her spine, his arms around her waist did not add much comfort to it.  
  
"I went to buy a kimono like I said, then I went out for lunch." Misao said dully, avoiding Kanjire's gaze. She was tired, her energy seemed to drain away each time Aoshi hurt her, she was not in the mood to create chaos with Kanjire. Every time she looked into Kanjire's eyes, she saw hell, murderous and hungry for blood. Every day she seemed to be waking into a sadistic dream, the beautiful teahouse was only a cover for the horrible reality of life.  
  
"Only for lunch?" Kanjire said softly, cocking an eyebrow, his grip tightening on Misao's waist, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Misao returned the stare, nodding silently, her eyes widening in fear of being this close to a mad man. Kanjire stared down at her, silently studying her, checking for any hint of pretense, the fury in his eyes seemed to increase as he was unable to find any. Then, his green eyes flickered and clouded over, he stared into her eyes but the intensity had disappeared and he seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Misao squirmed uncomfortably in his arms that were still locked around her waist. However, the movement jerked him back into reality, his gaze hardening, evil returning to his emerald orbs. He smirked cruelly, stroking Misao's cheek with a finger, tracing her jaw line slowly.  
  
"Of course. Now go freshen up and clean your face. Better get ready for tomorrow ne?" Kanjire said as he released her from his hold. Misao stared dumbly at his odd behaviour, before excusing herself.  
  
* I wonder why he was acting so strangely. Does he know where I went today? * Misao thought to herself, her fingers absentmindedly following the trail Kanjire had traced earlier on. She felt a warm liquid on her fingers as she followed the trail. As she pulled her porcelain-coloured fingers away from her face, she noticed them stained with a red liquid. Sniffing the liquid tentatively, she found out it had a coppery stench. The stench of blood.  
  
Back at his office, Kanjire noted that his hands were stained with the blood of the man he had blinded. Smirking, he recalled how the man screamed in pain, pity he didn't beg. Bring his hands close to his mouth, he flicked his tongue out, tasting the coppery liquid, licking every drop of the crimson liquid, relishing every moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Otona: Adult  
  
Kodomo: Child  
  
Wasuremashita: I forgot  
  
Sayonara: Good bye  
  
Che: Shit  
  
Bakayarou: Dumb ass  
  
Aa: Yes  
  
Sumimasen: Excuse me  
  
Sou ka: Is that so?  
  
  
  
A.n. AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Minna-san! Did you know what my school did? We just finished our exams, so... I mean okay, I can handle the dumb post exams activities where they drag you to some factory to see how bread is made but POST EXAMS LESSONS?????? What were they thinking?? I spent the rest of the days in school having a three hour long maths lecture. No way!!! ARGH!!!! They are just not human!!!! And Misao is just not helping.  
  
Misao: Nani? If it wasn't for me we will lose the bet and you would have to pay.  
  
Blacksakura: Me? Pay? No no no no nooooo. I think you are mistaken, wasn't the bet between you and Sano?  
  
Misao: Well..... hehheh..... I'm kinda low on cash.....  
  
Blacksakura: This is not happening....  
  
Sano: What? Want to back out? Too late.... (smirks evilly)  
  
Blacksakura: Shut up Sano, I need to solve this freakin' maths question.  
  
Sano: Or else you would what? (smirks evilly)  
  
Blacksakura: Oh Saitouuuuuuuuuuuu......  
  
Sano: You can't do that, I'm not committing any crime. (smirks evilly)  
  
Blacksakura: Oh yeah? I'm the authoress.  
  
Sano: But Saitou only takes out evil. (smirks evilly)  
  
Blacksakura: AHHAH!! "Smirking evilly", Saitou where are youuuuuuu?  
  
Sano: Hey that's cheating!!  
  
Blacksakura: I don't see anyone cheating, do you see anyone cheating Misao?  
  
Misao: Oh noooooooo. ^_~  
  
Blacksakura: Saitou!!!  
  
Saitou: Aku. Suko. Zan.  
  
Misao: Hehhehheh... So vote for Aoshi-sama!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: Fine! I don't own them!! But Aoshi is mine!! And Fuuma too!!  
A.n: Wheeeeeeeee!!! Konnichiwa!! Minna-san! It's the school holidays and I just came back from my trip to Japan!!! Argh!! Damnit! I didn't bring enough money!!! And there wasn't enough time!!!! *sob* Anyhoo, enjoy!! (Note: //flashbacks//)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone goes to Hell. Everyone lives in Hell. This is, after all, the only fair way to decide who should  
  
and should not go. And if you survive Hell --  
  
Then you are granted Heaven.  
  
All Hell is, really, is a state of mind. Three parts despair, two parts hatred, four parts pain, one part  
  
denial. There is no love in Hell, real or imagined. Those you love turn on you, or hurt you, or never  
  
love you in return.  
  
We all live in Hell.  
  
Some of us just choose to deny it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
It was raining, the fat droplets of water rolled off the roof of the geisha quarters and splashed onto the stone garden that separated the quarters from the main building. Shinyoko nervously shifted her gaze to Misao, sighing audibly as she helped to remove her bandages for the last time. Misao's eyes were glazed over, devoid of any emotion, staring at the rain that pounded on the roof outside.  
  
"Ne, Misao-chan, daijoubu ka? You've been awfully quiet." Shinyoko asked in concern. Misao had rarely talked since yesterday, she didn't even argue with Amamiya when the okiya denied her of dinner for returning late. Misao stared blankly at Shinyoko as if she didn't recognise the girl. Nodding slowly, she plastered a ghost of a smile on her face before returning to her dazed state, murmuring a soft "arigatou" as Shinyoko finished removing the bandages. Shinyoko gritted her teeth, when she returned yesterday, she barely noticed her face was stained with blood and refused to eat anything. She barely defended herself when Amamiya slapped and beat her for being an "ungrateful brat with an expensive taste". *This has to stop.* Shinyoko drew to a conclusion.  
  
"Misao, why aren't you eating?" Shinyoko said as she kept the first-aid kit.  
  
"Not hungry." Misao said hoarsely.  
  
"You didn't eat for a day and a half and you're tell me that you're NOT HUNGRY???" Shinyoko half yelled at her, her eyes growing in disbelief. Misao just looked at her, blinking her sapphire-like eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay... Then can you tell me why EXACTLY, why are you not talking." Shinyoko said through gritted teeth, attempting to calm her nerves. Misao lowered her eyes, focusing her gaze on the dark-green swallow patterns against the olive-green kimono.  
  
"You had a fight with him didn't you?" Shinyoko sighed, her tone softening; her eyes flickered with concern. Misao nodded shifting her gaze from her kimono back to the rain outside, slipping back into her dazed state.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Shinyoko asked, receiving no response from Misao.  
  
"Are you going to eat?" No response.  
  
"Are you going to sleep?" No response.  
  
"Are you going to say anything?" No response.  
  
"Are you going to allow yourself to remain in this state?" Shinyoko asked exasperatedly. Misao looked up at Shinyoko, as if considering the idea.  
  
"Kami-sama Misao-chan! Do you think passive suicide would help you or anybody? Or make that Aoshi guy fall in love with you? Are you out to hurt yourself? Do you want to die that badly?" Shinyoko screeched, her patience running low with Misao.  
  
"Hai." Misao said dully, staring at Shinyoko with those blue eyes, those dead blue eyes.  
  
"And may I ask WHY?" Shinyoko said with the utmost patience, glaring angrily at Misao.  
  
"... Because, I want him to remember me. The girl he destroyed. He took away my..my youth!! He made me... me! Wait for him, and when he finally returned, he hurt me!! ME!! Of all people!!! I'VE TRIED Shin-chan, I've tried so.. so hard.... I want him to feel guilt, to feel the pain I bear with..." Misao said sharply before closing her eyes, willing the tears to go away. For his face to disappear from her memory. For the freedom that she once had and craves to return, to break free from the chains that "love" had used to bind her with. She felt a stinging pain singed across the skin on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Shinyoko standing right in front of her, her face expressionless, her right hand raised.  
  
"Sore wa chigaimasu. That's not why you are hurting yourself. You know it. You can't fool yourself like that. You can sit hear and cry if you want, demo, if you love him, you should go after him, or all your years of waiting and suffering would be wasted." Shinyoko said harshly, regretting that she had slapped Misao, she assumed Misao would jolt to her senses and block the blow.  
  
"Misao! What do you think you're doing?? Get ready!! Takuya-san is waiting for you in the carriage. Hayaku na!!" Amamiya screamed behind the door, pounding on it with sharp knocks. Misao rose from her seat, nodding her head slightly at Shinyoko.  
  
"Matte, you need to bring along an instrument with you that you can play." Shinyoko said as she tugged Misao's sleeve.  
  
"Instrument?" Misao said, looking at Shinyoko as if recalling something from the precious memories of her past.  
  
"Hai. You know like a shimasen or a koto. You do have one right?" Shinyoko said in an urgent tone.  
  
"...Hai, hai. I do have one demo..." Misao said hastily as she rushed and fished out something from her neat pile of possessions, clutching a stick- like object.  
  
"Is that it? It's just a wooden stick with some holes carved into it. It looks like a hand-made foreign instrument." Shinyoko commented as Misao hurriedly rushed out.  
  
"It is." Misao said as she turned back to look at Shinyoko, plastering a small sad smile on her face, accompanied by a pair of blue orbs that could only belong to a glass statue, before running out into the rain and into the shelter of the musty carriage.  
  
"Nan desu ka?" Amamiya spat as she sat down opposite Misao in the small carriage, a cloud of dust rising from the startled velvet deep-purple upholstery, looking scornfully at the instrument that Misao clutched.  
  
"If you must know, it's a foreign instrument called the flute." Misao said in a flat tone, her eyes clouded over, memories threatening to take over. She stared out of the window drowning out Amamiya's crude, shrill voice and Kanjire's superficially warm laughter, watching as the trees flashed past the rocking carriage. The cool breeze tickled her face and played with her hair, sending her into her world of sub-consciousness, where the memories haunted her.  
// "Aoshi-sama!! Aoshi-sama!! Where AAAAREEE YOUUUUUUU????" Misao yelled in a singsong voice as she turned around the corner, bumping into Hannya, sitting down hard on her butt.  
  
"O-HA-YO!! HAN-NYA-KUN!!! AOSHI-SA-MA DO-KO DE-SU KA????" Misao yelled jubilantly as she lifted her hands up, waiting for Hannya to pull her off the ground.  
  
"Ohayo Misao-chan, I don't know where AOSHI-SA-MA is." Hannya said as he lifted Misao off the ground, mimicking the way she had screamed Aoshi's name.  
  
"Mou iya Hannya-kun. Uso! Uso! USOOOOOO!!!" Misao grinned as she bellowed into Hannya's ear, tugging at the horns on his mask as she dangled precariously on his shoulders.  
  
"Maa maa, Misao-chan totemo genki desu." Hannya said, clamping his large hand around her smaller ones to prevent her from breaking his mask into two.  
  
"HAI!! HAI!! A-TA-SHI WA TO-TE-MO GEN-KI DESU!!! GENKI! GENKI! GENKI!!" Misao said energetically as she jumped off Hannya's shoulders, landing on both her feet rather clumsily. Then she turned around, sticking her chin out expecting Hannya to tell her the truth immediately.  
  
"If you listen carefully Misao, your heart would tell you where to find him." Hannya said, grinning behind the mask as he walked away, leaving Misao standing in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"Eh? Mou iya Hannya-kun!!" Misao yelled at the back of the masked man, sitting down in the middle of the corridor to ponder over what the man had said. "Listen carefully Misao" The words echoed over and over again in her head. * Listen to my heart? Mou, I can't here a thing!! What am I going to do?? I can't find Aoshi-sama if I can't listen to my heart! Hannya no baka, I must tell Aoshi-sama that he found a stupid ninja. * Just then, a distant melody made its way to Misao's ears. Unconsciously, Misao started humming softly to the tune. Misao got up from her position, following the direction of the tune till she reached the sakura orchard. There sitting under a huge sakura tree was Aoshi-sama, playing an instrument.  
  
"Kirei..." The word escaping Misao's lips, as she stood at the gate of the orchard, oblivious of the fact that Aoshi had stopped playing and was standing in front of her.  
  
"Nanze?" Aoshi said, pretending to frown as he stared down at Misao, snapping her out of her reverie.  
  
"GO-MEN NA-SAI!! Aoshi-SA-MA!!" Misao yelled as she glomped onto Aoshi's legs, unable to reach his shoulders. Aoshi stood still as she climbed up and settled herself on his shoulders, yammering loudly about her inability to hear her heart and stupid ninjas, Aoshi of course didn't understand a thing she was rattling about.  
  
"Misao-chan, do you know it's rude to yell into someone's ear?" Aoshi said teasingly, pretending to hold his ears in pain.  
  
"Oops. Gomen Aoshi-sama." Misao said lowering her voice and pressing a finger against her lips, blushing prettily as she clung from his shoulders. Aoshi smirked, moving back towards the sakura tree. As he leaned back against the tree, Misao scrambled off his shoulders and rolled onto his broad chest, pouting angrily at his attempt to crush her. Aoshi felt a smile tugging at his lips as he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of sakuras.  
  
"Ne Aoshi-sama, what were you playing just now?" Misao asked, cocking her head sideways.  
  
"It's a flute, do you want to know how to play it?" Aoshi said sitting up.  
  
"HAI!!!" //  
The carriage comes to a stop, halting outside a huge western building, obviously the house of the minister. The high black gates swing open as two guards rush out in the rain.  
  
"Iku." Amamiya says sharply as she alights the carriage, opening her umbrella before walking up the pathway towards the house, with Kanjire leading the way. Misao steps out of the carriage, opening her violet umbrella, walking slowly up the pathway and into the house, stepping out of the cold that chilled her bones and into the warmth that chilled her heart.  
  
"Iku yo Misao-chan, Takana-san is waiting for us." Kanjire said extending his hand to Misao. Ignoring his hand, Misao started to climb the spiral staircase to the room, with Kanjire slightly behind her and Amamiya by his side. The unsettling ominous feeling shrouded Misao in her deep thought. She could feel this maddening surrealistic presence around her, as if what she was doing was going against destiny, fate or her heart. What ever it was, it was sending her reeling into another uneasy state; the musty smell of the corridor stung her nostrils. They entered a large room, dimly lit by Western candles. The trio walked in, bowing formally before the man sitting grandly on his red plush chair, an expensive cigar, poised in his fingers.  
  
"Konbanwa Kanjire-san! O-genki desu ka?" Takana said puffing out a cloud of smoke as he smiled lecherously at Misao.  
  
"Konbanwa Takana-san, Boku wa genki desu." Kanjire replied stiffly, bowing lowly, like a lowly minion bowing to its master. He lifted a hand, gesturing Takana to notice Misao.  
  
"Ah, so this is the lovely geisha you promised me. I remembered you told me that she was a... let me see... oh a virgin! Am I correct?" Takana said airily as if discussing the weather. Kanjire nodded happily pleased that Takana was happy about having a virgin geisha.  
  
"Sou ka? That means, I get to do the..." Takana said before breaking into a high nasal laughter, his flabby cheeks vibrating vigorously, not mentioning the process that he was so eager to do. Amamiya looked at the balding man in disgust. She knew he wanted to do the process of deflowering Misao. Where the man would crack three eggs, and spreading the yolk in between the geisha's legs, each day moving closer to her opening, just to get her used to the feel of her vagina being violated. * That sick hentai, he doesn't even recognise me from last year. * Amamiya thought, almost feeling pity for Misao. Almost.  
  
"Iku yo, Ama-chan." Kanjire said, motioning towards the door, leading Amamiya out and closing the door behind them. Takana turned out motioning Misao to sit down.  
  
"Now can you play any instrument at all?" Takana asked as he sat in the chair opposite Misao, studying her in the dim light. Misao nodded, her hands tightening around the small fragile flute. Slowly she brought the flute closer to her mouth, playing a single quivering note before breaking into a haunting melody. Shuddering slightly, Misao continued to play the song she learnt by heart, closing her eyes and slipping into the sea of her memories.  
// "Misao-chan, how will you ever learn how to play the flute without any patience?" Aoshi said exasperatedly, raking his slender fingers through his hair. Misao had turned her tiny back to him, refusing to look at him, her face red with anger, an angry pout moulded onto her face. The flute lay on the tatami at the corner of the room, flung there by an enraged Misao.  
  
"Fine, if you want to give up, go ahead, I just can't believe that you are so weak in character." Aoshi said emotionlessly, staring hard at Misao.  
  
"I'm NOT WEAK!! I won't give up what I decided to learn!!" Misao yelled furiously, whipping around to face Aoshi, enraged by his words, only to find him smirking evilly at her. "MOU II!!" thought Misao, clenching her fists, frustrated by Aoshi's low trick. Aoshi smiled and crossed the room towards her.  
  
"Get up Misao-chan, we can start over again."//  
Misao snapped back into reality to find Takana draped over her shoulders, slobbering over her bare neck.  
  
"Why have you stop playing koishii? Carry on." Takana said as he cupped her delicate chin between his clammy hand. Misao closed her eyes in disgust, clenching her fists as her temples throbbed, holding back a wave of nausea as his stubby fingers started to wander. Misao bit her lower lip as her pent-up anger started to escape, Aoshi's words seeming to mock her silently. "Get up Misao-chan, we can start over again."  
  
"YAMETE!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Misao as she flung Takana onto his back, getting onto her feet, she strode over to him as he quivered pitifully at the sight of her.  
  
"WHO. EVER. SAID. THAT. I. BELONGED. TO. YOU????????" Screamed Misao as she punctuated her sentence with punches, her eyes flashing with fury, raining blows and kicks on the wretched bastard.  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Yelled Misao as she pinned his bruised and bloodied body to the wall, before kicking him in his privates. Smiling contentedly to herself, she walked out of the room, feeling better than she had been for ages, leaving his mutilated body hanging on the cloak peg.  
  
"........ta....su.....ke.....te........." the unrecognisable Takana gasped before fainting into oblivion.  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Sore wa chigaimasu: That's not true  
  
Tasukete: help  
  
Iku yo: come.  
A.n. SORRY for the longest hiatus in human history!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing and i m soooooooo glad this chapter is over. WHEW! (note the sigh of relief) I was in this accident where i broke my right arm and literally was helpless, ok maybe i m exaggerating, but after that, i had this long dry spell and couldn't think of anything to write. GOMEN!!! Btw, if you need any help in the jap words, please tell me in your review, cos i can't remember which words i have translated before and which ones i haven't. Hehheheh.....  
  
Misao: And don't forget the bet!!  
  
Blacksakura: Groans...... I can't believed you remembered that..........  
  
Misao: Duh i would.  
  
Blacksakura: Omigod..... no Misao no....... I can't take it any longer, it's 2 in the morning, no way am i going to talk about unpleasant topics..........  
  
Misao: BUT!  
  
Blacksakura: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..................................................... .... 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: i ownsssss itsssss, itsssss my Precioussssssssssss. Like in another million years time....  
  
A.n Okay on with the next chappie! I HAVE to finish this story. I MUST! I WILL!! I MUST!!! Whew.... exhausted already....... NO! I MUST!!!!  
  
The Battlefield  
  
The smell of fear loomed over us like a hauntingly black storm cloud  
  
Raining down its arrow-like droplets of horror.  
  
The feeling of awful cold settles around us  
  
As we step cautiously over the littered floor,  
  
Tripping occasionally on the debris that was strewn across our morbid path.  
  
I inhale the foul air,  
  
And choke as it catches in my throat.  
  
The bittersweet taste of blood lingers on my lips  
  
As I bite down on my tongue for fear that I might scream out.  
  
In vengeance we draw our swords of hate and betrayal  
  
Attacking the root of fear itself,  
  
Hitting nothing as we swing blindly  
  
For hope that we might vanquish our assailants;  
  
The vicious feelings that stem from our very souls.  
  
Unable to do any damage,  
  
We continue our meaningless fight with ourselves,  
  
The civil war from within,  
  
The innermost struggle between our hearts and our minds.  
  
The silence of our bloodless battle  
  
Roars loud in our ears,  
  
Nearly deafening all of us,  
  
Like the screams of one in pain.  
  
What seems like hours later,  
  
I stare out onto the desolate plane of defeat  
  
With eyes of a child beyond her years,  
  
Pain far past that of her generation,  
  
For I had seen the battlefield  
  
Of love. ~~~~  
  
The tension in the teahouse was so thick; you could slice through it like a knife through butter. The geishas were quiet, signs of life had died down to no more than hidden murmurs and slight shuffling of feet, not even Amamiya had experienced anything like this. Misao was kept in the storehouse, isolated form the rest, only allowed out during dinner time to eat a small bowl of stale rice and to relief herself. The rest of the time was spent cramped up in the windowless storehouse, fighting against the ever-increasing fear of claustrophobia.  
  
Misao blinked in the darkness of the stuffy storehouse, running her tongue over her dried lips, her ears listening carefully for the sounds of approaching voices that would signal dinner time. On the brighter side, she definitely could sense ki better than ever being in such a dark room and at least they didn't made her wear the thick kimono in the stuffy room, although the thin pieces of fabrics may be a problem during winter time. Settling down on her bed of rice sacks, last week's incident at the minister's house played back in her mind.  
  
She had returned home from the Takana's residence alone. Choosing solitude over Amamiya's whining and Kanjire's rage, Misao decided that travelling by treetops was the best way to forget her troubles. She rather be drenched in the rain and spared a few minutes to think than have the shelter of the carriage. Kanjire had thrown a fit when she returned, his voice ringing loudly through the teahouse; he had whipped her across her back, using a whip coated in diluted acid. The putrid smoke dulled her senses, a trickle of blood coursed down her face as she bit down hard on her lip when he hit her legs repeatedly with a hot iron rod. He then proceeded to punch her in her abdomen, causing her to cough out blood, and when she refused to cry, he kicked her in the face until she blacked out. When she woke up in a pool of her own blood, she was forced to clean up her own blood before she was dragged to the storehouse.  
  
Misao winced as she shifted on her makeshift bed. Her back had angry red welts running diagonally across, raw and caked with dried blood, her stomach was covered with dark bruises and her jaw was swollen and hung open heavily, her neck was red and covered with marks from Kanjire's attempt to strangle her, her legs were covered with burnt marks where the iron rod had landed. She could taste the coppery blood in her mouth, she sighed, she definitely was in no shape to go against Kanjire now and attempted escape would be futile. She stared at the dark pile of hair in the corner. She had cut it off haphazardly when it started to irritate her by sticking to her face, her hair now was short and tickled the base of her neck, but she didn't regret it. It was time she had a change in her life, starting with her hair.  
  
But pass the brave facade, Misao was scared inside. Scared because she didn't know what to do next, scared because she didn't know what would happen next. She had to escape, to get away from the mess she had landed herself into. But she was trapped, with nowhere to run to, no one to run to, she was all alone in the dark storehouse, with no one to hear her cries. No one would come and help her, to take her away from the nightmare. And she would be left in the darkness, probably forgotten by the members of the Oniwabanshuu, to be replaced by another Okashira. She was afraid that Kanjire would come in and hurt her, and beat her up. Memories of her abuse flooded in her mind, Misao choked back a sob, she couldn't go through the torture again. It had been twenty-two nights since she had gotten proper sleep, and now her restless nights were tormented with nightmares.  
  
Misao jumped as the door of the storehouse was flung open. Misao blinked at the figure standing at the entrance before realising he was Kanjire. His eyes searched the room menacingly before they found Misao, flashing a smile; he stepped into the room before closing the door, darkness engulfing the room once more. Standing up to meet him as he crossed the room, Misao stuck her chin out defiantly as he moved closer to her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Kanjire smiled placidly, as he leveled his face in front of hers, his breath tickling her face. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at their closeness.  
  
"You."  
  
Misao's eyes widened as he answered, he was obviously drunk and reeked of alcohol. Making a move to get away from him, she decided to back away when Kanjire pushed her up against the wall of the storehouse. Opening her mouth to yell, Kanjire took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, pressing his lips roughly against hers, making her cry in pain as he bruised her swollen lip. His right hand gripped her chin tightly to prevent her from moving her head to pull away from the kiss. Thinking quickly, Misao bit down hard on his tongue that invaded her moist cavern, tasting his blood in her mouth as he let out an enraged yell.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled, striking her brutally across the face. Misao let out a scream as she fell, too weak to stand up.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT, SCREAM ALL YOU WANT, NOBODY WILL SAVE YOU!!" He screamed at her face, spit flying from his mouth, his face red with fury, his pupils dilated, as he pinned her on the floor, kissing her fervently on her exposed neck, his teeth grazing against her skin, licking the tears that streamed down her face.  
  
"You know what, you are very pretty when you cry." He said, smiling maliciously as he pulled down his western trousers. Misao gasped when she realised what he was going to do as he forced her to her feet, pressing her up against the wall.  
  
"Oh God, please.... no... stop... please, please, oh god.... stop.... no!" Misao babbled incoherently as he ripped off the rags that she was clothed in, tears clouding up her vision. * Oh God, somebody help me! Please...... help! HELP ME! HELP ME! Make him stop! Make him stop.... please... * Misao's pleas for him to stop had turn into no more than a mere whisper. * AOSHI!!! * Misao screamed in anguish in her head as pain ripped through her body before the world shattered and everything went blank.  
A.n: Sorry, don't like it but it had to happen. I don't like writing about rape but it's crucial to my story. * Makes a face * Well at least now i have a fantastic reason to kill Kanjire, review and tell me what you think should happen to him. Flames will be used to burn Sano's hair. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: Recognise it? Well it isn't mine, so sod off!  
  
A.n: Heh, sorrie for the last chapter, it was rather short compared to the others i guess. Well i didn't really wanted to elaborate too much on it... anyway, erm... hope you like this one.  
  
There is a burning need in all of them to come to terms with themselves. To accept, perhaps, that the one he loves is not precisely who he thought he was. Or perhaps he is exactly who he thought he was, and this is where the acceptance lies. Perhaps it is the need to accept the truth about themselves, rather than about others. The truth about who they truly love, and who they only thought they loved. Or the truth about who they are, and who they think they are. The truth about what they were, and who they can become. No truth is universal. Acceptance would be different for each of them, if they can find it within their hearts. -----  
  
"Misao..." Aoshi breathed out staring at her ebony lashes that dusted her face before he leaned in and his lips met Misao's. Misao's arms quickly went around Aoshi's body and pulled the two closer together. Aoshi pried her lips open and gently forced his tongue inside her mouth. Misao moaned slightly and responded with equal passion. Groaning softly, Aoshi pressed even further, wanting to get all he could before Misao could wake from her shock. Slowing Aoshi removed his hands and gently cupping her face, holding her and never letting go.  
  
Wanting her, touching her, tasting her....  
  
Suddenly, Misao vanished from his arms, in shock; Aoshi stared in to the empty darkness, searching. Unable to find her, he started to run, in inane hope that somehow he would stumble across her. Collapsing on the floor, he gasped for well needed air. Laughter, soft laughter travelled to his ears.  
  
"You can't have her anymore." The voice said, giggling in a child-like manner.  
  
"Why not?" Aoshi demanded at the unseen voice, challenging it to reveal itself.  
  
"'Cause you lost her, you didn't want her, you hurt her." The voice taunted.  
  
"No, I can't lose, I cannot lose"  
  
"You just did and now I want my prize"  
  
"No you can't have her, you can never have her. She is mine, she is mine, you can never have her. NEVER!!"  
  
"Never?" The voice smirked, " You cannot threaten me, you just lost and you know how the rules goes."  
  
The voice seemed to smile wider with glee, the voice curls and gives a creepy reply. "You should be fortunate, it is not your life we are playing for."  
  
"You cannot have her!" Aoshi shouted one more time. The voice "rolled his eyes" to hear such a thing, talk about sore losers. Misao's body appears on the floor, her hair covering her face, her eyes closed as if in deep sleep. A figure appears next to her.  
  
"My prize" the figure almost hiss as he bends down to pick up the body.  
  
"No!" shouts Aoshi as he spring forward at the figure, wanting desperately to grab the body but only fail. The figure shifts to the side to avoid the attack as Aoshi drops onto the hard floor, flat on his face.  
  
"What a shame, you could have broken your nose, do be careful next time" with that the figure held the body tightly in his hands and walked in the depth of darkness.  
  
"No come back!!" Aoshi shouts as he tries to get up.  
  
"You can't do this" He stretches his hand outwards, wanted to grab the figure.  
  
"I already did," the cold voice echoes throughout the darkness, "You played my game, with that you play by my rules and you lost by my rules. That is how it goes."  
  
"You can't do this, nobody defies me!"  
  
"I just did," the voice echo darkly.  
  
"No come back, a... rematch, no don't leave , I will give you anything ...no!" Aoshi struggles to get up.  
  
" MISAO!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Aoshi woke up with a jolt. He opened his eyes as cold sweat crawls down his sun-beaten skin, his hair tousle and panting heavily. Slowly he sits up, as his dream still plagues in his mind. The dream of a game, a game that plays for a life, a life that is not of his own but somebody that he...loves. He would always lose the game and the prize will never be his. Cursing, he raked his long elegant fingers shakily through his hair. Getting up from his position, he strode over to the nearby stream to dunk his head into the cool water. Staring into the fire as droplets of water streaked down his face and off the tip of his nose he cursed again.  
  
He had fallen for Misao, and had fallen deep.  
  
---  
  
He glared at the stack of neatly folded papers that rested on his belongings. How it got there, he didn't know, but he could pretty much suspect who shoved it into his bag of belongings. He knew that the paper contained information on Takuya Kanjire, and he * definitely * knew that the information involved Misao which would result in him running all the way back to Kyoto in such a manner that he would have beaten Sanosuke's record of being the biggest baka in Japan.  
  
Misao....  
  
Images of the petite ninja girl played in his mind.  
  
Like her slender legs and her toned arms.  
  
Like the perfectly carved face...  
  
Eyelids that shaded beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
The slightly upturned nose.  
  
And lips...lips that had a weird rosy red tinge to them.  
  
On a mouth that would look perfect on a consort.  
  
* ARGH! * Aoshi screamed mentally. * I DO NOT like her. People will use her to get to me and she will be hurt. I MUST NOT like her. I DON'T! *  
  
* Then why are you dreaming about her, thinking about her, afraid to lose her, wanting to kiss her... * a voice piped up.  
  
* Go away. * Aoshi thought bitterly. * I don't like her, I practically raised her, I see her nothing more than my own daughter.... right? *  
  
* Suure you do. Although I have heard that denial IS the first step to love. * The voice in his head smirked.  
  
"Shut up, shut up." Aoshi muttered darkly to himself as he gave the stack of papers a glare so intense, it was amazing it hadn't spontaneously combust.  
  
* I don't like her, and to prove it to you, I'll get rid off the papers, I wouldn't even read it. I don't need to worry of such * trivial * matters. * Aoshi thought maniacally as he took the papers with every intention to throw it into the flames of the campfire.  
  
*Oh yes...... Be a man, take the easy way out... *  
  
"Shut up......." Aoshi gritted, slowly lowering the papers into the flames.  
  
"I won't do that if I were you."  
  
Aoshi stopped in mid-action, cursing himself for not noticing the other person's presence. Turning around, his eyes narrowed, confirming his suspicion of the person.  
  
"How long have you been here Saitou?" Aoshi asked icily, it was amazing that his campfire had not froze, his fingers clenched the stack of papers tightly.  
  
"Oh, long enough to know about your feelings for the weasel." Saitou said casually, noting the flash in Shinomori's eyes as he mentioned the ninja girl's nickname.  
  
"I don't like her." Aoshi stated.  
  
"Yes, of course you don't, but do care to explain that." Saitou said calmly, pointing at Aoshi's arousal. Aoshi glared at the Mibu Wolf, a barely noticeable blush tingeing his cheeks.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Oh, but don't you want to hear what I have to say?"  
  
"It can't be that important if you aren't going to tell it to me immediately."  
  
"Of course, the safety of the weasel isn't that important to me, yes, ...I believe you are right Shinomori, I have just absolutely wasted my time coming here, and there I was thinking maybe I could get you to get rid of that criminal Takuya for me, after all he is a serial killer, a corrupt merchant and an illegal slave buyer, but I guess I'll just have to delay this case until I have more time."  
  
* Sadistic bastard * Aoshi thought as shot Saitou a dark glare. Saitou noticed this and his eyes flashed, his lips pulling back into a smirk.  
  
"And how do I know that you are not lying?" Aoshi asked tentatively.  
  
"Shinomori, how the hell do you think I got all this information?" Saitou said, sending a look of contempt towards Aoshi.  
  
"You have a spy in the teahouse?"  
  
"Very clever! Give the man a prize!" Saitou said sarcastically. "Really, Shinomori, after years of being Okashira one would have thought you would have acquired a brain. Seriously, I can't believe you haven't sent one of your own spies in to check on Takuya."  
  
Aoshi gritted his teeth, his nails digging into his palms, one would have thought he never ever meditated in his entire life. However, his rage was slightly understandable, considering the fact that his intelligence was insulted twice. * I can almost understand Sanosuke's attempts to crush this cockroach of a man. * Aoshi mused.  
  
"Well, I must leave now, my very busy schedule demands attention, by the way Shinomori, I suggest you pay Takuya a visit soon. It seems that the weasel has got into trouble she can't handle." Saitou said, his tone serious for once.  
  
Aoshi nodded, not bothering to acknowledge Saitou's departure, turning his attention back to the fire and the slightly crumpled stack of paper. A look of confusion flitted across his face, then it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
* I don't like her right? I mean, it's crazy, I couldn't possibly like her.... I'm suppose to have my emotions under control. *  
  
* Then can someone explain why I have been dreaming about her for the five nights since my departure, why when I close my eyes all I see are those lips that I want to kiss senseless, why I feel like jumping up and running to save her? *  
  
* I can't like her, the consequences would endanger the both of us. * Aoshi tried to reason with himself. Shifting his gaze from the fire, his eyes flitted to the stack of paper. The innocent, pure white sheets of paper seemed to burn a hole right through him.  
  
* AOSHI!!!!!!! *  
  
Aoshi jolted, he almost thought he could hear Misao scream for him. And then, the dream of the game flooded into his mind, the colour draining from his face, he glanced down at the sheets of paper before cursing.  
  
"Fuck the consequences."  
  
Aoshi was going back to Kyoto.  
^^ Whee!! Finally finished! I just bought Meteora and it rocks!! Everyone should get it!! Linkin Park rules!!!! Thank you for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them ^_^x anyway thinking of a plot for my next story after i finish this one... (which will be soon) i hope... but first, Aoshi to the rescue, tadaaaaaa!! AOSHI SUPER-MORI!! 


End file.
